The Mrs Grissom's Gauntlet  A  La Vegas
by gsrbritfan
Summary: GSR of course, Humor short story possible 3/5 chapters,based around S11 Episode spoiler & news The Two Mrs Grissom's, expect lots of fun
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – **I only own my highly protected, CSI LV DVD collection and quite a few of the paperback books, I don't own the franchise, the characters or anything else to do with the show, they belong to others who can sue me all they want, but it will cost them way more than they will ever get from this poor little fanfic writer :)

_**A/N –** Wow! The net went daft last night at the announcement of the Season 11 episode 11.13 The Two Mrs Grissom's & it has gotten quite a few of us excited (Thanks to JFO & Margamania for the great news). Right away a humor story started forming in this crazy little mind of mine, so I thought, why not, so here is part of the result. GSR of course, 3to5 chapters long depending on how this develops, AU, no CD, but lots of fun along the way. Please take the time to review this when you have read it, to let me know what you think. Reviews really are important to writers to encourage further writing & they are very much appreciated too._

**The Mrs Grissom's Gauntlet A La Vegas – Chapter 1**

Somewhat tired and a little flustered after having finished a long complicated shift at the lab, then under shear necessity, had done a harried supermarket stop off for groceries, Sara had then received a cryptic text message on her cell phone from her absent husband, whilst trying to juggle the grocery bags, her purse and the keys to open their condo.

Dropping everything onto the kitchen counter unceremoniously with a grunt, after maneuvering down the few steps and loosing various packages of food items on the floor from one of the torn brown paper bags on the way, Sara heaved in much needed air, before letting it out slowly.

Feeling the cell phone still grasped in her palm, Sara brought her hand up to visibly stare at it in curious thought, while trying to even out her breathing from the previous struggle from her car into her home.

Flipping the phone open again with slight irritation, Sara quickly scrolled through the menu options to her last received text message from Gil.

**Expect a Grissom to arrive this evening dear. **

**Got to dash I am late for my class.**

**Will call you later**

**Love G.**

Was all that it read, which had Sara deeply frowning at the meaning.

To her memory they hadn't made any plans for him to return home for a visit just yet, and he still had several weeks of his academic teaching contract to commit to, nor has they arranged for her to fly to Paris for at least another three weeks, so this new development was to say the least, puzzling to her.

Yawning mid thought, Sara closed the cell and set it down on the counter, then proceeded to put away all the groceries she had purchased while trying to work out exactly what Gil meant by his vague message.

_Okay, lets think about this, we don't have any 'Grissom' offspring..._Then Sara paused and blinked in sudden realization, mid way through putting the milk carton in to the refrigerator door, _Well unless Gil has sown his wild little sailors in the past and then neglected to tell me about any children he has fathered..._

Shaking her head almost in incredulity to herself, Sara continued adding the carton of OJ, cheese and yogurts, _don't let your insecurities surface again Sara, your married to him now, you trust him, right? _She thought as she placed the fresh greens onto the lower shelf "Yes I do" she said with conviction to the room.

_So it's not one of them returning to the geek-nest for a visit to see dear old Mom, or searching out Daddy dearest, _Sara thought randomly, then let out a chuckle "Jeez I must really be tired to be even thinking like this" she muttered to herself as she shut the refrigerator door.

Then her eyes went wide at the fearsome thought that struck her, _God this doesn't mean that my internal clock is finally ticking overtime, and that my baby making radar is going into full swing does it?._

_I am 'NOT' broody!_

…_...Am I?_

_No!_

_I'm not!_

_I'm not ready! _

_I'm not the Motherly type! _

_I don't 'do' kids!_

_Children and I are...Are...Are like... Oil and water...Not intended to mix!_

_See!...Even science agrees with me._

_S_he had to take a seat, Sara was seriously concerned now, which is what she did turning around and slumping down into one of the chairs at the opposite counter.

Rubbing at her tired eyes, the CSI three rained in what she thought were just irrational and stupid thoughts to her wearisome brain.

"Oh... Dear …...God!".

_Tiredness at work, that god awful smell of vomit in the truck I was processing a while back with Greg, ripping into Nick about Mrs Santiago like I did, dismissing and walking out on Ray, the Sad and melancholy unexpected emotions with Doc in the morgue with the victim...And...What was with that 'Knowing look' from Catherine in the locker room after shift that day? Then her taking the case so I could head on home to rest?_

_Several recent memories ran in quick succession through her mind jarring her, as it only brought her to one possible conclusion given her current mode of thinking._

_No!_

_I can't be...No! _

_I can't even form the word in my head let alone voice it._

_Okay deep breaths, in...Out...1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...In again...'Pu ft_' she forced the air out of her lungs again in a rush.

_Thats just crazy, we've always used protection...I've had my regular cycles...Had my yearly health checks a while back...Not happening...So Panic over...Get a grip Sidle..."_Grissom don't you mean", she thought, then mumbled with a tiny smile.

Throwing back her shoulders and sitting upright again in an more determined 'Okay lets think this one out properly' fashion, Sara sighed heavily, it annoyed her to no end when Gil did this to her over their connection to the two different continents.

He'd pay for this, she'd make sure of.

How many times he had done this to her and the others over her years since being in Vegas she'd lost count, but she did however remember whilst investigating the Miniature case, how she had gotten him back by telling him mischievously, 'I'll let you know' over the Manly chickens and the disposable cell phone thing.

Grabbing a hold of the bottle of diet mineral water she'd left on the counter, Sara took a long slow drink from it as she continued to think.

_It can't possibly be Hank arriving, I know Gil just wouldn't even refer our adorable pooch as 'A Grissom', he doesn't even like that I call him our boy and often winces when I say it to anyone in public._

_Besides I'd need the important transit airline paperwork for the crate, and his identification papers to be able to pick him up from McCarran, so thats him eliminated from this intriguing situation._

Deciding it really was time to head off to bed for some much needed rest, Sara went about her usual showering and getting ready for bed ritual as the only other slim possibility entered her mind.

The elder 'Mrs Grissom', Gil's formidable, but intelligent and forthright mother, was, as she was to believe, heading up some sort of Librarians information and training week out at Long Beach California, so her husband had informed her the last time they were together.

"Nope not her" Sara spoke out loud with certainty, as she took off her robe, eyed her cell phone sitting on the night stand to make sure it was within arms reach, then slipped into their bed.

_The woman doesn't even like me, so she's highly unlikely to come visit her only daughter-In-Law while Gil's still over in Paris._

_Don't know what her problem is with me...But she needs to grasp onto the fact that 'I am now Gil's wife' for better, for worse and more importantly for life._

_Maybe it's Gil and I's age gap?...Or that I'm not an active and practicing Catholic?...But then again, nor is her son at this time._

_Or is it that Gil, just simply has another woman in his life now, one that quite clearly takes care of all his needs and desires, _she thought as she rinsed off her toothbrush.

_A woman, His wife no less, that not only doesn't have to even try to get his attention, but has his plentiful affection heaped upon her at every opportunity, S_he pondered briefly, but not for the first time.

Sara recalled her first meeting with Gil's Mom some time after they were married, and the somewhat curt, but forced greeting the other woman had offered as her son proudly kissed his new wife on the temple, while holding his arm possessively around her lower back, announcing their news.

_Oh well I have tried to get along with her for Gil's sake, and made a real concerted effort to learn how to be able to communicate with her. What more can I do? _Sara thought as her eyelids drooped and she felt the pull of impending sleep.

Letting out a relaxing moan, she let her tired body sink into the mattress as further thoughts of her Mother-In-Law faded into much more enjoyable ones of her husband, and their past Parisian trysts.

Snuggling into Gil's pillow in their ample sized comfy bed, her arms wrapped around it, as she inhaled the barest of hints of his unmistakable scent, still infused within it, Sara grinned broadly at the only conclusion to the mystery that was Gilbert Grissom's text message.

_If I know Gil, he was rushing for his stop over flight connection, when he sent the text._

_He knows I have the next two nights scheduled off shift, and that I'm not on call for the lab._

_Wouldn't want to enter the house without some kind of pre-warning to expect him, while I might be sleeping._

_He doesn't want me getting startled and having to pull my gun_, this one made her smile affectionately at his ever caring and loving forethoughts.

_Gil's coming home for a visit!_

_And we've got plenty of time to reacquaint ourselves with each other too._

_Oh I don't think we'll be going very far from the bedroom for the next forty eight hours, _she grinned wickedly at all the thought of the things she intended to do with her husband, for him and he for her too.

Sara squealed into the padding of the pillow, and kicked her legs in rapid succession against the mattress like some excited school girl, indulging privately in her own little celebration.

Ten minutes later she was relaxing again and finally letting sleep overtake her, a soft, happy smile rested on her slacked mouth, as her breathing even out.

_**A/N –** Want more? The humor is about to begin with the next chapter, hold on for the GSR roller-coaster ride. I hope you enjoyed this first installment of this story, I will post again possibly over the weekend, or earlier all things permitting – Thank you for reading & Happy Thanksgiving to all those that celebrate the holiday :)_

_Please press that little button below & let me know if you want more & would like to make a comment on the story so fay – Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – See chapter 1 Please

_**A/N – **Wow! Thank you guys for each and every review for the story, I really enjoyed reading them and am very grateful that you took the time to leave them in encouragement for me to continue. Sorry, but I have very little extra time to reply to you all individually, as I want to spend what time I do have writing and getting the next chapter posted for you :) Note that some of you may want to add the story to your 'story alerts' as the rating may have go up to 'M' towards the end. Please read & review – Enjoy!_

**The Mrs Grissom's Gauntlet A La Vegas - Chapter 2**

One slightly calloused, large and warm hand, slid lightly over her hip, it's counterpart making a slow sensuous, arousing path upward, along the side of Sara's ribcage.

A low throaty moan of excited anticipation escaped her, as a seeking thumb pad, made contact with the underside of a pert and ready breast.

Angling and arching her back as her breathing hitched, Sara tried to maneuverer her body to create a much more pleasurable, fuller contact with her husbands clever hand.

Sara squirmed as the restless digits on her hip moved to her thigh, then agonizingly began what would be their possessive mission to bring her the pleasure she sought.

Oh how Sara madly craved his touch, like an uncontrollable addicted to the sheer heat, and dexterity of Gil's hands, as they worked their magic upon her taut and eager body.

Trying unsuccessfully to control her breathing rhythm , Sara's chest heaved upward automatically, as faint contact was made with a single erect nipple, her simple, long drawn out 'Oh' is moaned from Sara's parted lips.

The gentle, but practiced skill of his probing fingers, as they re-acquainted themselves with her most intimate places, arousing her greatly, set to work with an intensity, only otherwise known to her husbands work, when processing a crime scene.

Intense heat was beginning to build within Sara, her whole body was alive and wired, with the wonderful sensations Gil was encouraging with his ministrations upon her.

Sweat was forming on her brow, and between her breasts as she fought desperately to prolong the inevitable.

The dull distant sound of a loud thud momentarily had Sara holding her breath, before being forced back out again, for her to concentrate on the sensitization of her body calling out to her impatiently.

"Oh " she encouragingly, but huskily called out, as she squirmed once again in irritation of having been temporarily interrupted.

Suddenly the noise of something hitting a hard surface, followed by breaking glass had Sara sitting bolt upright in her bed alarmed, on alert with one of her hands slipping from her panties, the other furiously rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed, as she tried quickly to sort everything out in her brain, to waken fully from the depths of her now, very disappointing realization that she'd been dreaming.

Letting out a breathless groan, she swiveled her head to look accusingly at her alarm clock, its blinking red numbers seemed to mock her.

Seven thirty pm they flashed at her brightly, her eyebrows shooting up in amazement at seeing, she'd rested a full nine hours since slipping into bed earlier.

Odd mumblings and the muffled sounds of crunching glass had Sara returning her gaze to the bedroom door, "Gil?" she called out questioningly, as she swung her legs out of bed.

No response. _Figures, he's probably now concentrating on clearing up the mess he's created, while creeping about in the dark trying his hardest not to disturb me, _Sara thought.

Gil wouldn't want the possibility of her injuring herself if she were to walk over the broken shards while barefoot, thats how thoughtful and caring he always was with her, and it made her smile at just the thought.

Swiping at her eyes to clear them of any remaining sleep, she stood up on unsteady legs, while still noting that something glass 'had' obviously been broken, she stepped over to where her discarded unlaced sneakers were, then slipped them on with some difficulty.

Forgoing her bladders needed requirement to empty at this moment, and with much enthusiasm to greet her husband, Sara unceremoniously strode over to the bedroom door, she yanked it open to go and find him, and see exactly what he had broken.

"What have you done this time Gilbert" Sara teased as she took the couple of steps down the hall into the kitchen area of their condo, which was still bathed in almost total darkness, the blinds closed. No light source evident as yet.

Not getting any direct reply, but hearing what sounded like nasally incoherent mumbles, and the sound of movement and shifting in the room, "Gil?" Sara questioned with an edge of worry in her tone now.

Reaching one of her arms out shakily, searching for the other two way switch to illuminate her home, Sara's other sought anything she could use as a weapon if needed, and her instincts now alerted her to the fact that the intruder wasn't in fact her husband, but some other unknown person or threat to her.

"Who's there?" she spoke in a tentative tone, as her fingers made relieved contact with Gil's childhood memento, his Chicago Cubs baseball bat, resting against the wall "I'm trained in weaponless defense" she added with false bravdo, as her fingers tightly grasped it.

Raising the bat upward into a single handed, poised attacking position above her head quickly, the fight instinct and adrenalin within her, bolstered by the hefty weapon in her hold, made her clear her mind swiftly, ready to think only of survival.

Rapid and hard, the pounding beat of her heartbeat, sounded loud in her ears, as she gulped in shaky but controlled breaths.

The slight quiver of her limbs letting her know exactly how much the adrenalin was shoring her up to take on whatever was about to happen, and were all recognizable signs of her being on her highest alert.

Feeling the cool metal with the knobbly button attached upon it, Sara's fingers fumbling around, had finally found the switch she had sought out, "LVPD crime lab!" she said clearly as she flicked the button, then she quickly maneuvered the supporting hand up to the bat in readiness, as the whole place became alight.

It took only seconds for Sara's vision to clear and adjust to the sudden brightness, but hoping that being familiar with the layout of their home would give her the added advantage to strike or defend if needed, she began her intensive scan of the entire scene.

Darting brown, investigative orbs around the large kitchen, her eyes didn't immediately spy anything threatening or unusual in her perusal, but then they moved on and to the upper level by the front doorway, making startling contact with the two figures that seemed to be climbing up off the floor.

Unmistakable, beautiful blue eyes, very familiar to Sara, locked with her own as the person gathered themself and stood upright.

Sara's hands dropped to her sides in shock, as the loud clang of the bat hitting the wooden floor echoed in the home "Esther?" she spluttered, totally flabbergasted, without her even thinking of the consequences.

Intense blue eyes momentarily flicked to the female stood with Mrs Esther Grissom, who was currently brushing herself down, then back to Sara switching to a harder gaze now.

The Grissom 'Trademarked' raised eyebrow, along with the stern look Sara was receiving from her Mother-in-law, had her internally shrinking and cringing, as she realized what a picture she must present, to the formidable librarians inspection of her.

Wanting to groan out in frustration and despair, Sara closed her eyes for a few seconds to regroup.

Stood next to the entrance to the small hall to their bedroom, Sara's hair was seriously mussed up and messy from sleep, her stance still suggesting of readying to defend or attack, albeit sans the discarded bat and dangling arms now.

Scruffy, worn, but comfortable sneakers, then completely naked, long lean legs, were topped off with a tiny pair of while silk panties, with thin straps holding the barely 'there' back to them in place.

Riding just above her navel sat the hem of her silk, sheer, spaghetti strapped, white camisole top, the unmistakable view of the outline of her breasts and nipples leaving nothing to the imagination, had Sara swallowing the brick sized lump in her throat audibly.

Her whole posture slumped at the thought of Grissom's Mother and whoever the other woman was seeing her so disheveled and even a little slutty even.

_I am so going to kill you Gilbert Grissom, if it's the last thing I do_, she thought as the embarrassment of her situation crept into her pores.

_How could you do this to me Gil,_ she screamed inside her mind.

_Your Mother!._

_Of all people...Your damned Mother!._

_Why?._

_As if she doesn't already dislike me...You have to...To...To give her more ammunition to think you made a mistake in marrying me._

_Why her?_

_Why now?_

_This is just..._

_It's a good job your still in Paris right now, because...Because right now your number one on my shit list dear husband._

Wrapping her arms around herself to at least save some of her struggling dignity, Sara winced visibly as she reopened her eyes.

"Esther?" Grissom's Mother asked expectantly, distaste mixed into the deep nasally vocal tone of the deaf woman.

The other woman's face beside her showing faint amusement, caught Sara's attention, making her frown briefly.

_And who the hell are you? _Sara screamed silently.

Worrying her bottom lip, Sara then looked apologetically and char-grinned at the elder Mrs Grissom before speaking "Hello Mom" she barely eked out uncomfortably, then realized she should have showed initiative, and courtesy to the woman by signing it to her.

_Another black mark against me,_ she absently though to herself, _thats a few racking up against me just by todays count._

_At this rate she's gonna approve more of Lady Heather, the resident retired dominatrix, as a better wife candidate for her only dear son, _she now groaned internally at the thought.

_Good going Sara. _

_No! _

_Gilbert, You got me into this, and you can damned well get me out of it when you see your Mother, if you ever want to make love to me ever again!_

Regretfully releasing her torso from it's protective embrace of her arms, Sara decided to try to earn some better favor from her In-law by signing a proper greeting to her.

/Hi Mom/ she nervously signed, then added /What brings you to Vegas so unexpectedly? / Taking a pause and a breath she continued /I thought you were at Long beach/.

As Sara finished her slow and slightly unsure hand movements, an audible gasp escaped the yet unknown younger womans mouth, as Esther Grissom's face became stony, her blue eyes now boring into her daughter-in-laws.

What Sara hadn't realized, with still being somewhat of a novice as sign language, and still slightly shell shocked by her situation after being so abruptly awoken from bed, that she had in fact signed /Hi Mom. What brings you to Vegan so unexpectedly? I thought you were a bitch/.

/A bitch?/ Mrs Grissom then signed with fluency and speed, her movements almost aggressive.

Eyes wide and startled, Sara nearly choked on her own saliva as she interpreted the question to her, and it dawned on her that she must have signed something incorrect.

_SHIT!_

_Don't curse...Out loud at least._

_Oh my god!_

_Oh my...No! No cursing... And taking the lords name in vain, that will only get me into further trouble with her._

_What the hell!_

_What did I just say to her?_

_Shit! _

_I need help...Right now Gilbert!, _Sara demanded of him, in her panicked thoughts.

Taking in a slow calming breath, Sara began to sign again slowly /I'm really sorry Mom. I think I got some of my signs a little mixed up/ She smiled sweetly, hoping that the apology and her lack of experience with signing, would be accepted as a plausible excuse to placate her Elder /It's so lovely to see you again, but what brings you to Las Vegas?/ she added, then carried on /Gilbert never told me you were visiting/.

Seeing the patience on Mom's face as she watched her sign, Sara gained confidence as she ended and stepped towards her to invite her and the other woman deeper into her home.

But the shrill ringing of her cellphone in the bedroom halted her steps, turning towards the sound, then back to her mother in law, Sara signed quickly while motioning with her hands towards noise /Phone's ringing. I have to get that. It might be the lab/.

/Make yourselves at home. I will be right back/ Sara finished, before taking the opportunity to escape the awful situation she had been in.

Such grateful relief flooded Sara's entire system as she fled to the bedroom, just to be able to get out from under the scrutiny of the those two, unwanted women in her home, was to say the least, very much a 'Saved by the bell moment' for her.

Snatching up the cell from the nightstand as she kicked off and flung the sneakers across the room, Sara barked 'Grissom!" into the small device without either looking at the caller display nor offering a friendly greeting.

She always reverted to the name 'Grissom' for her husband, if she was particularly annoyed or rattled with him.

"Sara?" Catherine's distinctive voice replied questioningly "I thought you only answered your cell to the name 'Sidle', to avoid any confusion" she stated with a little tease.

Pulling the phone from her ear then staring at it for a few seconds in irritation, Sara placed it back to reply to her supervisor, she'd give Gil her intended harsh words even if she had to leave him a voice-mail message.

Letting out a huff of breath, Sara rummaged in her chest of drawers for something respectable to wear, while balancing the phone against her ear and shoulder "Oh hi Catherine. Uh yeah I do, I just thought...What can I do for you?" she veered off from saying that she had expected her husband to be calling.

"I know your supposed to be off schedule and call for the next two days, but we're swamped here tonight. Nick and Ray are going to be following up on the old miscarriage of justice, electric chair cases, while Ecklie is breathing down their necks to make sure they dot all their 'I's' and cross all the 'T's' on them. And I've got a call out to a 419 in Sumerlin which I'm taking right now, but later I have a meeting with the feds about the 418/427 a couple of weeks back" she took a breath, then continued to fill Sara in on the reason for calling.

"Problem is, I only have Greg available to take on the latest assignment of a new case of a car bombing, it's at the department of deaf culture studies" Catherine, knew about Gil's heredity hearing problems of the past, so she was rather hoping that Sara's no doubt knowledge of that, plus her noteworthy empathy towards anyone with hearing difficulties, would help them deal with a potentially tricky situation that could arise "And I was thinking that..." Sara interrupted her, knowing exactly where she was going with this, as she shucked of her panties and replaced them with clean ones.

"Warrick and I..." Sara spoke of her murdered colleague with emotion in her voice, before carrying on "Having investigated the case at the deaf college a few years back, and having some limited experience of dealing with the deaf community, you thought I'd be a good candidate to investigate this one sensitively" Sara said with a knowing smile, then she dropped onto the bed while shuffling into a pair of tight denim jeans.

"Do you know you get more like Gil every day Sara. It's rather ...Disconcerting at times I have to say. Anyway Never mind" Catherine commented, the couples growing similarity being acknowledged not only by herself recently.

Sooooooooo?" Catherine asked with a hint of hope in her words.

"I'll take it. Who's the detective on it?" Sara asked as she fastened the button on her trousers, then grabbed her socks to put on.

"You will? Just like that?. No having to convince you to come in?"Catherine said with obvious delight, she was well aware of Sara's new work ethic since marrying her long time friend and former supervisor.

"Lets just say I'm unable to relax at home right now, and leave it at that shall we" Sara replied shooting a glance of contempt towards her closed bedroom door, remembering her Mother in law and the other woman still out in her kitchen "I'm out the door in about twenty Catherine. Tell Greg to have a Denali ready to head on out, when I arrive at the lab".

"Okay, I'll call Jim and have him meet up with you both at the scene shortly, while I go tell Greg the good news" Catherine said with relief "And thanks Sara. I owe you one".

"Oh believe me, right now it's fine Catherine, you don't need to keep score on this one" Sara said cryptically, as she stood then said her goodbyes, flipping the phone shut and throwing it onto the bed.

Shedding her camisole, Sara then slipped on her bra and thin dark sweater, then felt around under the bed with her foot for her most comfortable foot ware, finding them, she shoved her feet into them both with renewed vigor.

Taking five minutes in the en-suit bathroom, Sara relieved her bladder, washed, brushed her hair and teeth then sprayed on some deodorant, she grabbed her black leather jacket from the closet, and was finally ready to head out into the heart of her condo to make her excuses and leave.

About to open the door to exit, she remembered her cell lying on the bed, and that she had one important phone call she was certainly going to make first.

Hitting speed dial after grabbing it up off the top of the richly embroidered, tan colored comforter, Sara waited while tapping her foot, for a connection on the line to Gil.

Hearing the voice-mail instructions kick in, she snorted "Unavailable at this time, my ass" she commented with annoyance, then she spoke clearly and concisely into the phones mouth piece "Gil ? Have you simply forgotten just how easily I know how to hide a body and conceal the crime? Because I 'know' you neglected to inform me of a rather important fact when you sent me your last text message, that you were no doubt aware of, didn't you?" she took a breath, now loosing a little of her calmness.

"That was so not amusing Gilbert, and in fact mean if that was your intention".

"This really isn't funny, your Mom saw me barely dressed if you can call it that, in..." she reddened just at the recollection now as she stopped her narrative.

"If you do value your life in any way my dear 'Unavailable' husband, I would strongly advise that you get your sweet ass on this phone and ring me ASAP! And tell me why in gods name that your Mother should be here in Vegas...In our home..Right now!" she added as the volume of her voice rose.

"Enough of this Gil. No more games, just call and get your ass back to Vegas to sort this out, because I'm about to leave your Mother here, while I go handle a case for Catherine" she added, eager to be as far away as possible to the senior Mrs Gissom and whomever the other woman was.

Sara growled into the handset "I'm really not happy about this Gil. Call soon" she hesitated "love you, Bye" she said before ending her desperate and angry tirade.

Taking only a minute or two, she checked her appearance in the full length mirror on the wall opposite the bed, scowling at the image staring back at her, hair naturally very curly, but almost still looking in disarray, pale complexion, void of any makeup, and what she presumed to be her plain 'Jane' look of clothing.

"Okay, time to beat a hasty retreat CSI Sidle" Sara declared to her mirror reflection, then she squared her shoulders for the inevitable, but hopefully awkward free exit.

Under ten minutes later Sara was on her way to the lab, having made her apologies, a quick disinterested introduction to who, she now knew to be a friend of Grissom's mother , that had collected her from the airport.

Sara had kindly instructed the other woman aged at a guess, to be around her mid fifties, blond hair, frumpily dressed in her opinion, partially deaf and of stoic nature, to deposit her mother in laws things in the guest bedroom, then for them both to make themselves at home, seeing as they already had to some extent by letting themselves into the condo, with Esther's door key, given to her by Gil some time ago.

18/427

_**A/N –** I hope this chapter pleases and you'll all continue reading & enjoying the story. The whole thing wont be just humor, although there will be as much as I can possibly inject into it, without making it too ridiculous, so I will be including mild smut (I can imagine you all grinning right now! :), basic case information, lots of GSR, both Mrs Grissom's & the Ex interaction within the coming chapters. I know some 'Makaton' sign language, but am really unfamiliar with BSL or ASL (British & American sign language) so please excuse any inconsistencies or unrealistic, and further assumptions on my part, that my signing mistakes herein regarding any conversations are conceivable. Next chapter probably mid week ;0)_

Reviews are like air to me, please keep me breathing by taking only a few minutes to leave one of encouragement, or just a comment about the story or its direction. Theories, suggestions, guesses and speculation are all appreciated and welcomed too!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Please see chapter 1

_**A/N –** Wow! Thank you all for reading, and the great response so far, the reviews are wonderful and spurn me on to keep writing. Sorry for the delay in posting, life again got in the way, & so did a little retail therapy too:) Please R & R – Enjoy!_

**The Mrs Grissom's Gauntlet A La Vegas Chapter 3**

Back at the lab garage some hours later, well into the night shift, Greg and Sara were donned in navy blue LVPD coveralls processing the silver Honda Accord, or more precisely what was left of it.

Greg was checking the mostly burnt out interior, looking for any evidence that could help with the case, as Sara took the exterior around the engine, sans hood, it being the primary area that had taken the brunt of the force of the explosion.

Over on the other side of the garage, the tarp on the floor was laid out with all the debris collected at the scene, from both the car and the surrounding vicinity, which had taken quite some time on the CSI efforts given the size of the blast site.

Sara's cell phone sounded indicating an incoming text message, removing one thick black leather glove she pulled the device from her pocket and flipped it open to read the message;

**Honey, Expect Mom to visit, **

**She has business in Vegas**

**For the next week.**

**Love G**

"What the...?" Sara began to say, then frowned, as she looked at the history of the call.

Checking the previous text from her husband against the details of this one, she realized that the latter had been sent less than five minutes after the original one, which left her puzzled as to why she had just received it now.

"Duh, I know that now Grissom" she mumbled a little disbelievingly to herself.

"Problem?" Greg asked as he came up beside her.

"Um...No...Uh... What have you found?" she replied a little distractedly.

Watching Sara snap her phone shut still frowning, then slip it back into her pocket again, Greg spoke "I got a whole bunch of prints from inside the doors, and off the dash and steering wheel for Mandy. I'm gonna go drop them off. You got anything you want me to take?".

"Uh yeah, thanks, there's a few prints I lifted from the front of the car, one partial palm print off the windscreen. I've still got to check around the battery and electrics under the dashboard for more. But you can take those on the counter for now Greg" Sara said pulling on her glove again to get back to work.

Collecting the tape lifts of Sara's, Greg threw over his shoulder as he left "I'll grab us both some of my coffee while I'm away, seeing as it looks like we're going to holed up here for some time".

Sara released, then pulled the front two seats out of the vehicle so she could get into and underneath the dashboard, and the electrics within it, she was just about to begin the task of dismantling the plastic covering around the steering wheel when Catherine strode in.

"I've got ten minutes until I have to be over at PD, so bring me up to speed with this one please" Catherine uttered a little flustered looking, and clearly just gotten out of the shower.

With a grimace of an unexpected ache in her lower back, Sara stepped from the Honda rubbing the area with an gloveless hand "Still swamped?" she asked.

"Tell me about it. I've not even had time for a break since six pm yesterday" She glanced at her watch, then added "Not to be rude Sara, but times a ticking" Catherine said apologetically.

"Okay, our victim Dr Jane Gilbert left the closed meeting she was attending at the department of deaf culture studies, as she approached her car in the parking structure, she used her automated, locking system key fob, and the vehicle exploded. She's currently at desert Palm receiving treatment for minor blast injuries, Jim's with..." Sara was interrupted from carrying on as Catherine broke in.

"Back up a bit Sara...Why does the name of the vic sound so familiar to me?" she asked, as she seemed to be trying to search her mind of where she could place the name before.

"She's the president of the Deaf college, that Warrick and I's victim from that case with the deaf boy, back in 2000 attended" Sara stated as she stretched her back.

Letting out a chuckle, Catherine then said "Ah yes, I remember now" she grinned recalling the woman, "Wasn't she a little on the hostile side with you guys during the investigation, then verbally attacked one of the suspects?".

Even now Sara internally cringed when remembering herself telling Grissom, that the deaf woman was a whackjob, and his curt, but pointed reply to her 'Sara you see deafness as a pathology. For Dr Gilbert, her deafness is not her handicap, It's a way of life.

In hindsight of what she now knew of Grissom's own hearing loss issues, and the newer knowledge of both his and Esther's Otosclerosis, he had every right to have spoken the way he did back then, but still, it made Sara feel a little uncomfortable even now, that she hadn't been quite so understanding of the woman at the time.

"Well, not so much Warrick as myself, and that hasn't changed much. Lets just say she was non too pleased to see me as the lead CSI on her case last night, so thats why Jim is with her right now trying to get some more information, before we go and interview her later at the college" Sara stated, as she watched Greg enter carrying the two cups of coffee.

Placing the cups down Greg turned to the two women "Sorry if I had known" he said indicating to the two drinks.

"It's okay Greg" the older woman absently replied.

"Didn't Gil have to go smooth things out with the woman, and get her to co-operate with the investigation?" she asked, knowing full well how her friend had had his hands full with the feisty president on the case while dealing with it.

"Yes. And she even had the gall to demanded last night that Gil, 'her friend' be the one to take on her case too" Sara stated with a raised brow, as she enunciated the friend part.

"Oh yes. They spent quite a bit of personal time together after the investigation as I heard. …...Dated for a time" came the unmistakable smug voice of David Hodges from the doorway "She seemed quite the diversion for him as I understand".

Sara sent a slight scowl in the trace lab techs direction, which both Greg and Catherine caught.

"And you know this how?" Catherine asked a little irritably, as the tech stepped up to the small group.

Sending Sara a barely pitiful glance, Hodges elaborated with self evident pride "Friends talk. Gil and I spent time bonding on many occasions, and after all I was the esteemed Watson, to his Sherlock on many cases we worked together".

Greg coughed loudly in to his hand, but the distinctive sound of the word 'Bullshit' was clearly heard by all, making Sara in particular smirk.

Hodges sent an indignant look Greg's way, as he held out a file to his supervisor.

"David, I would highly recommend that you spend less time around the water cooler as you do, unless you'd like your employment here terminated and your pink slip. Now what do you want?" Catherine said pointedly, taking the file from him.

"The trace result reports you required from the FBI case, that you requested" Hodges stated professionally, albeit a little chagrined, "I'll get back to my lab and finish processing Nick's stuff".

"You do that" Catherine replied dismissing him, then averting her eyes to Sara.

Sara's cell chimed again "Sorry, I wanna check this" so she pulled it free of her pocked eagerly and flipped it open to read a new text message;

**Reviewing video footage **

**from Parking Lot**

**Poor Quality**

**C what I can **

**do with it**

Slightly disappointed that it wasn't Gil, she closed it a then returned it to her pocket, with a disheartened sigh.

Looking at her colleague with question, Catherine spoke "Not who you were expecting?".

"Er...I'm expecting a call or...At least a text message from..." Sara trailed off, it was private the situation she had going on at home right now, and she wasn't for sharing it at this time, if ever "That was Archie. It sounds like the visual quality of the video footage from the area near the explosion isn't gonna be a great help" she added changing the direction of her words.

Glancing a little angsty at her watch, Catherine noted that time was short "You can handle things here, right?. I really gotta run now, but keep me in the loop wont you" she said already edging towards the door.

"Yeah, sure" Sara replied grabbing her gloved ready to set back to work.

"Later" Catherine called as she left.

As Greg and Sara carried on processing the car along with the debris, the younger CSI awkwardly offered his mentor some reassurance "You know Hodges is full of it, right?" he said tentatively.

"Huh" Sara frowned, as she inspected part of a charred metal tube with screwing threads at each ends, and possibly what looked to be the main part of the explosive device.

"You know... All that BS he was spouting earlier?" Greg looked over at his distracted friend.

Taking another rummage around in the tray that held all the smaller burnt and twisted metal shrapnel from the crime site, Sara found what confirmed her suspicions, so she set both the pieces aside to inspect more in-depth later.

"About Bug-hubby and that Whacko from the deaf school dating" he continued, while sifting through a tray of assorted mangled plastic car parts and bomb litter.

That got Sara's attention "She's not a 'whacko' Greg" she said looking directly at him "And I don't think Grissom would appreciate you calling him that either".

"Thats not what Warrick said at the time" he replied, almost withering under his mentors gaze and chastisement.

"Yeah well, Warrick's not here to defend himself" she said, then momentarily remembered her deceased friend teasing her about whether Grissom went out for drinks at night.

Suppressing the beginnings of a tiny smirk, at her word choice for the woman in the past, Sara spoke "I called her a 'whack job' for your information, when I was being a little insensitive to Ms Gilbert's situation and her hearing impairment" She paused, then added in her own defense "Which was only due to my lack of knowledge on the subject at that time" she said looking pointedly at the younger CSI.

Always the mentor and teacher, Greg thought fondly, as he held up both hands in front of him in a 'take it easy' fashion "Okay, just don't take any credence to what Hodges says is all. He's full of BS and knows jack shi...squat about Grissom" he said a little sheepishly, changing words midway through a grin.

"Duly noted. Now can we get back to work" Sara replied shaking her head perceptively.

"It's all a mute point anyhow, seeing how's your the one married to him now" Greg added smirking, he couldn't resist, as he got back to his sorting task.

"Greg" Sara said in mild warning, hiding her own quirking lips.

"I'm working" he said, exaggerating his movements comically.

Another text message arrived for Sara from Captain Brass some twenty minutes later, leaving her further frustrated with her husband, who had yet to call, text or leave her a voice-mail.

**Janitor from department building **

**has form, so checking him out.**

**Will catch up with**

**you later to interview **

**Ms Gilbert**

Hours later Sara had showered, and had now assembled various significant items on the lightened table in the layout room, Greg finished pinning up various photographic images on the walls to help them visualize working through the case.

Another incoming text message made her phone trill as she was about to begin theorizing with the Greg over the details of the case so far, so she fumbled to open it quickly, reading it;

**Business for the day **

**and plans for dinner,**

**So no need to cook **

**Sara. Will catch up with you**

**at some Point - Esther**

_Yeah right! _

_Like I would have been cooking so you can judge my culinary skills too…...Or lack there of,_ Sara thought as she closed the device again.

_Well I guess thats gotta be some consolation, that I wont hopefully, be seeing her again until much later today I suppose, _she sighed somewhat relieved.

Slipping the cell onto her belt now, Sara went back into work mode.

"Okay. So lets run through this" Sara said as Greg came and stood beside her having finished.

"Whoever set the bomb up, clearly didn't intend to kill, rather than to maim or just scare Dr Gilbert" Greg related "Or they would have set the trigger mechanism to coincide with the ignition being engaged, and we'd be dealing with a corpse rather than a live victim".

Sara had to smile, Greg had turned out to be a valuable member of the night shift team, and in part that was due to her patience and encouragement in helping train him "

"And from what we have so far recovered of the device that was used to cause the blast, I'd say that we're looking at an amateur" he added as he indicated to the tables items in front of them.

Nodding, Sara took up the narrative, "We've come across these kinds of basic homemade bomb parts, numerous times before. Anyone can buy them at most good hardware stores, nothing unusual, or particularly traceable about them".

Sara's phone chimed, so she quickly unhooked it from her belt and looked at the message she'd received, then frowned deeply in confusion as she read the address of the crime scene they'd attended hours earlier, which had been sent from LVPD dispatch.

"Huh" she muttered as she checked the call history.

"Another call out?" Greg asked curiously.

"No" she answered him, still looking at the time and date, the address details should have come through roughly as she'd been driving to the lab earlier "Uh, I think...", She added distractedly.

"Yeah?" Greg asked as he watched her fiddling with her cell.

"Oh uh, I think I got a problem with my phone. Thats the second time now that I've had text messages delivered hours after I was supposed to receive them" she sighed, thats all she needed right now.

"Have Archie take a look at it" Greg suggested, with a shrug.

"Yeah, I think I will. You okay here finishing setting up, while I go see him and check on his progress with our tapes?" Sara asked slipping off her latex gloves & bagging them up, signing off on the zip-lock bag..

"Sure" he replied, picking up an eyeglass and what seemed to be left of a shattered and blackened cell phone, to see if he could find any usable information off it.

Just as Sara left the garage, heading in the direction of the AV lab, her phone rang which made her stop and retrieve it from her belt again as it trilled.

Smiling in relief when she saw the name on the incoming caller display, she quickly pressed the key to answer.

"Hi" she greeted, lowering her voice as she continued on her journey.

"Hello my dear" Gil greeted warmly, "Where are you?" he then asked innocently.

"Excuse me?" she stated exasperatedly, remembering the unannounced, and embarrassing arrival of his Mother again.

"I just got your...Message" Gil said with a note of apprehension in his tone.

Sara came to a stop just a few yards from the AV lab "So care to explain why your Mothers in Vegas, staying at ours? Where have you been?, and more to the point where exactly are you now?, Gilbert?" she shot off firing the rapid questions in succession, with a lowered, but irritated voice.

"I've been..." his voice cut out for several seconds, then came back again momentarily "I've just..." Gil's voice petered out as the cell phone silenced.

"Gil?" she questioned with a frown "Gil? I can't hear you" she paused briefly, "Gil? You'll have to speak up...You there?" nothing could be heard.

Pulling it away from her ear to stare at the cell, Sara growled frustratingly as she realized it was void of any lit display or sound.

"Not now dammit!" she cursed.

"That's all I need...And I still don't even know where my errant husband is" she mumbled.

Thinking he may call again very soon, she decided to get Archie to try to fix her cell, or at least recommend a new one, "Lucky man, you've managed to get a stay of execution for now Gilbert" she further mumbled, before taking the few steps into Archie's domain.

Sara explained the situation with her phone to Archie, who said he'd check it out for her ASAP, then began to tell her about the footage he'd been viewing of their crime scene.

"The quality is unsurprisingly pretty poor, bottom of the range camera's, and security systems in parking lots are not most buildings, top priority I'm afraid" Archie said as he tapped away on the keyboard in front of him.

"Most of the day the parking lot wasn't frequented by many people. Probably parked up for the day early, then went off to work. Six pm there is the usual hive of activity as the majority return and head on home" Archie shuffled to get comfortable in his seat "Your vic parked up at nine am, and left, locking her car by remote, to not return until the incident".

He fast forwarded to two hours before the bomb incident "We've got these two guys going to separate vehicles, neither looks over or approaches the victims Honda" he moved the video on a short time, then stopped it again "This middle aged couple who only briefly glanced over in the direction of Ms Gilbert's car, before heading to their own" again he forwarded only ten minutes now "These two women exited the elevator on the level, then got into a Taurus parked four spaces away from the Honda, but neither the elderly, nor the younger woman looked at or approached the vehicle".

He sat back to look at Sara, with the screen frozen on the fuzzy image of the two women walking in the lot "I've done a prelim through most of the tapes, and so far I haven't spotted anyone potentially acting suspicious or tampering with the Honda, but I'll know more once I've taken a much closer look at them".

Frowning at the image on the screen, something nagged at her that she couldn't quite identify right now.

"Thanks" she replied, her eyes still fixed on the image, although the persons were most likely innocently going on their way, her curiosity got the better of her "Can you enhance that image for me Arch".

Archie raised his brow as if to say, 'seriously' your liking these two for the crime "Uh yeah, sure" he mumbled turning back around to his keyboard and manipulating the keys to try to make the image better.

Squinting a little as the tech captured just the area of the image that the two women were in, Sara leaned in forward hoping to see better, as he then enlarged it, scrolling through and applying various file options on the software.

The image looked a little better, which only had Sara feeling an ominous, but familiarity towards one of the figures build within her psyche, as Archie further manipulated the program to enhance the picture as best he could.

Taking up the full screen now, the clearer but still somewhat pix-elated, and grainy gray image of the unknown women had Sara letting out a startled gasp, followed by her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Sara. You know these people?" the AV tech asked.

Snapping out of her dazed stare at the large monitor, she mumbled "Uh yeah, well one of them definitely. The other one I think I just recently met" while keeping her eyes focused on the screen.

"Is there a problem?" he asked a little unsure, watching her deeply frown and a myriad of emotions cross her lovely face.

"Urm..." finally breaking her gaze, and setting her eyes on Archie, she looked to wince slightly "The elderly lady is..." she paused as she seemed to be undecided on whether to reveal who it was, then did so slowly "It's my mother-in-law" she said, her eyes seeking sympathy from the young man.

It took only a few seconds for the news to register in Archie's mind before he blurted out "No Shit!" his eyes shooting back to the monitor "Seriously?" he asked unbelievingly.

Sara winced, shooting a rapid look around the labs to see if anyone was within earshot, before nodding and shushing the tech.

"Old mother G?" he said loudly, as he gawked at the image of the elderly Mrs Grissom "The old dear that actually spawned the bug-man. Wow! And some of us just thought he was some crazy lab experiment, that had gone terribly wrong in the 50's" he added rather insultingly, Sara thought as she leveled him with a glare.

"Not funny Archie" Sara said coming to her husbands defense.

"Oh you think that theory's bad. Greg was convinced Grissom was a shape shifting alien life form, that had managed to somehow escape from the Nellis air base" he chuckled excitedly, then stopped at seeing his friends stern look.

Sara groaned a little at the very thought, that Esther Grissom had earlier been at her car bombing crime scene.

_**A/N – **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that there wasn't much humor in this one, but I am trying to base the story around a basic case, & possible, but believable reason for Grissom's Mom's involvement in the CSI 11.13 episode to air next year, so please bare with me. There will be sporadic humor, when I can manage to inject it into the story as it builds. I Will post again possibly mid week, before I take a brief vacation early next week._

Please take the time to leave a review, let me know what you thought of the chapter, or the story so far. They really are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Please see chapter 1

_**A/N –** Thank you for the great reviews guys, I lreally ove reading them and appreciate them so much – Sorry for not having time to reply individually, but I have been bogged down and just wanted to get another chapter out for you soon! Please R & R – Enjoy!_

**The Mrs Grissom's Gauntlet A La Vegas Chapter 4**

Deep in thought now, Sara was thinking of all the ramifications of Esther Grissom having clearly been at their crime scene a matter of only just over an hour and twenty minutes before the explosion.

_Shit! She could have been walking by the car when the bomb went off!_

_She could have been Killed!...Or...Or seriously injured._

_Oh god! What would I have told Gil then, if she had..._

_How would I have been able to tell him?._

_He would have been devastated._

_Inconsolable._

_Begun to withdraw from everyone, while he dealt with his grief in his own way, _this very thought had a lump forming in her throat, thinking of his inner pain and being unable to let anyone help him through it.

_Don't even go there,_ she thought a little relieved to not have to right now.

S_he's okay_

_She's fine._

_Esther's good and healthy, you just saw her earlier...Albeit, not under the best of circumstances, but the old dear was still very much alive and kicking, and still her formidable self._

_Then it occurred to her that if his mother had any involvement what so ever to do with the womans car exploding, she would have to recuse herself from the case, being closely related to her._

_But then again if she is? _

_And depending on to what degree she is._

_If Gil couldn't head up the case himself to make sure it was thoroughly investigated by the book, he'd want the next best thing...And he's already stated he'd want me, if it were him in that situation. _

_Although that would be a mute point, now that we're married._

A thought suddenly hit Archie "You think Griss' Mom could be a viable suspect?" he asked incredibly.

Brought back to the image staring back at her, Sara startled at his abrupt question "What!...Are you serious?" she turned her attention to the AV tech now "No!" she quickly replied, then added a little uncertainly "I don't think so Archie".

But her initial gut instinct told her, that Mrs Esther Grissom wasn't involved in any wrong doing.

"She's in her 80's for crying out loud. She's one person I know 'wouldn't' ever, even hurt a fly" Sara defended adamantly, knowing her statement to be true if the woman had put up with Gil's bug fascination and obsession all these years.

"You said she never...They never, even looked or went near the Honda" she stated, "So there's no reason to suspect her...Them" she kept up Esther's defense, but she couldn't really vouch for the other woman.

"Thats right" Archie replied as he watched the CSI thinking "But I still need to check the rest of the tapes yet" he added.

_Now what was that other woman's name?_ She tried to recall the hasty introduction from yesterday.

_I was in such a rush to get out of the condo, I didn't really register the smug looking womans name,_ she thought.

_H...Helena...No...I'm sure it began with an 'H' though...Hon...Har...Hazel...No...Ha...Hannah! That was it! But for the life of me I don't think I caught her surname, _she gave up, then spoke to Archie again.

"What time did they arrive and park up in the lot?" she asked, the wheels of her work mind now working at full speed.

Hitting his keyboard, Archie with some eagle eyed spotting, soon found the dark colored Ford Taurus entering the lot hours earlier on another tape in the set-up "It enters just as the workers evening rush heads out. Six thirty four pm exactly" he said indicating to the clock in the lower right hand corner of the smaller monitor.

"The younger woman driver locks up, then they make their way right to the elevator, seemingly to be rushing, and not registering the presence of the Ms Gilbert's car" he stated as he let the gray fuzzy recording run on.

"Okay. So for now there doesn't look to be anything suspicious about their presence there. Just coincidence then, maybe" Sara theorized.

"It looks that way so far" Archie agreed.

"I've got to get back to Greg and then meet up with Jim to interview Ms Gilbert" she told the AV tech, then glanced around lowering her voice "Uh, can we just keep this..." she indicated to the other, still frozen image of the women on the screen.

Knowing how private Sara was known to be, he quickly understood what she was about to ask of him "Yeah, sure. My lips are sealed unless she becomes a part of the investigation. Then I will have..." he was then interrupted by her, an unspoken understanding reached.

"Yes of course, without a doubt" she paused to take in a relieved breath "Thanks Arch. I appreciate your discretion".

Looking a little uncomfortable now, the tech spoke to break the awkward moment "I'll get right on with checking out your cell" he said picking up the device "Shouldn't take too long. Want me to page you when I'm done?" he asked.

Thankfully, Sara grinned "If you could. I'm expecting a call, so I'd be grateful to get it fixed as soon as you can".

Leaving Archie to return to Greg in the layout room, her thoughts returned to her Mother in law and when exactly she had gotten into Vegas yesterday, and trying to remember the other womans full name.

Taking a close look at the phone in his hand, Archie powered up the battery, which indicated it was low to start with, then he plugged it into the main charger unit he had nearby, that fit most of the lab regulation, standard cell phones.

Scrolling through the history he looked at the times text messages had been sent and received, that hadn't added up to when they should have been.

Making a quick call to a like minded high tech buddy of his across town, he was soon told that the network that the LVPD crime lab phones used, had experienced some glitches the last few days, but were now fixed, which would in some way explain Sara's malfunctioning cell.

Low battery life, and, or even the fact that the battery in the cell was faulty probably added to the problem, so he decided to fit a new one in it for her.

Ten minutes later after signing out for a new battery down at human resources, Archie was satisfied that the phone was now in full working order, so was on his way to find Sara to return it to her.

The ringing and vibrating in his hand alerted him to an incoming call, so he flipped it open and saw that the caller was Grissom, so he pressed the green button to talk.

"Sara...Honey. I'm so sorry about the situation with Mom staying and not letting you know about it sooner, but..." Grissom went right into saying before Archie had a chance to intercept him, then sighed before saying any more.

"Hi honey" Archie replied in an obviously fake, high pitched female type voice, while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Huh?" Grissom asked a little stupidly, then added with concern "Sara are you okay honey, you don't sound too good".

Holding the phone against his chest to muffle the slight titter of his laughter, Archie then returned it to his ear as he composed himself "Uh huh, but your in the dog house Gilbert" he spoke with amusement in his pseudo womans tone.

Now clearly suspicious that his wife would never use that term of reference to him, and whilst he believed he'd upset her over his Mothers unexpected stay, Grissom tentatively asked "To whom exactly am I speaking too?".

Archie having had some fun initially, now worried about his former boss being disappointed at what he would deem as infantile and pointless behavior, so remained quiet.

"Greg" Grissom's warning tone came over the line.

Staying silent again, Archie winced at the thought of Greg clearly being Grissom's number one suspect.

"Your in the lab. I can hear all the sounds associated with having worked there a considerable length of time. And if I'm not mistaken you've just passed reception, going by the sound of Judy's fax machine, and the echo of her intercom having just been switched off" Grissom added with a little amusement in his voice.

_Shit! Nothing wrong with his hearing,_ Archie thought as he snatched the phone from his ear, just to look at it with incredulity checking to make sure there wasn't a hidden camera on it.

_Now that really is way too freaky! _He came to a halt in amazement.

_Hell! What surgery 'did' he have done in 2003?, a bionic hearing device implanted,_ he thought astonished at the guys ability to pick up on sounds that probably no one else bother to make a mental note of.

A little unsettled, he glanced around the glass walls of the corridor into several labs, to make sure Grissom wasn't just stood somewhere there, watching him, but he remained silent, deciding it was probably the best option to end the call.

_Hah! Not so clever that you got the wrong suspect bugman, _Archie grinned at the prospect of getting one over on Grissom for once.

_Home run, for the genius, audio visual tech!_

Suppressing a chuckle the tech was about to close the phone when Grissom carried on talking.

"Now that you've had your kicks, could you please hand the cell phone back to my wife please?" Grissom intoned with all seriousness "I'd like to speak with her Archie" he then added after a pause.

The tech audibly gasped.

_WTF! _

_No way!_

_How in the hell did...? _Archie thought wide eyed and startled.

Hearing a recognizable chuckle through the line now, Archie seemed to wither on the spot as he panicked, thinking of a way to get out of this.

"Wanna know what gave you away?" Grissom asked.

_Aw naw man! So caught at first base._

"Uh, Sorry Griss I just fixed Sara's phone and was taking it right back to her when you called, and...I couldn't resist" Archie weakly apologized.

"Accepted. Purely educated guess. Now my wife please?" he said with an air of compassion in his voice.

"Yeah sure, I'll get the phone to her as soon as I find her Grissom" he stated just before ending the call & doing just that.

When Sara had been given her phone and told by Archie to call her husband, she had instructed Greg to follow up on trying to trace the source origin of the damaged remnants, of the cell from the explosion site, while she went to meet up with Brass for the interviewing of Ms Gilbert at the deaf college.

Greg had managed to isolate two batch numbers from the metal tubing and off one of the cap ends of the home made bomb, he knew it was a long shot, but he was willing to follow up on it, in an attempt to try to track the buyer of the parts if need be.

Tool mark impression molds were also taken by him in the time he'd been left alone, while Sara had been in the AV lab, so he would also process them too, until they had further information to work with.

Heading through the lab she spotted Mandy, so ducked inside her lab quickly "Anything yet?" she asked hopefully.

"Not yet. But I'm getting on to your stuff right now though" Mandy replied looking up from her close inspection of a print lift tape.

"Okay can you give the report to Greg in the layout room when your done, and have him call me with any promising findings please" Sara replied as she smiled friendly at the tech, then left in a hurry.

Sara hit her speed dial number to call Gill, as she made her way out to the parking lot, but only got his voice mail, so she frustratingly left him a message "Gil I've got my cell back, and I'm on my way to meet up with Brass right now, but please call again soon" she sighed heavily "I miss you...And I'd really like to hear you...Love you...Bye".

Resigned to not hearing from Gil yet again, she got into her Prius and drove out of the lot to go meet with Jim for a twenty minute drive ahead of her.

"You look beat Mrs Grissom" Jim greeted with a bit of concern, as Sara strolled up to him lent against his Taurus.

"Thanks for the compliment Jim" Sara replied with a sarcastic grin, making a mental note to take a shower when she returned to the lab, and maybe apply a little makeup, to look more awake and alert.

He took the time to note the beginnings of her old trademark dark circles under her eyes, then added with a pointed look "I hope your taking good care of yourself lately".

"Look Jim, I just had rather a rude awakening yesterday evening, after what was probably a record number of hours sleep for me, and leave it at that shall we" Sara answered with patience, even though she actually felt quite tired now.

He dumped his empty take out coffee cup in the trash, then indicated for her to follow him "Okay, I just don't want the old man coming all the way back from Paris to kick my ass, because I'm not keeping an eye on his Mrs, like I promised is all".

"Hey, I'm a big girl now and know how to look after myself" Sara said indignantly.

Holding his hands up in a placating manner, Jim tried not to piss her off anymore than he possibly could have already "Okay, okay. Just do me a favor and try keep your sidearm in it's holster today" he chuckled "I could do without any heart palpitations right now" he grinned at her.

Opening the door for herself with a cheeky smile, in a show of independence to Jim, Sara spoke "Busted. So your the one who's been regularly updating Gil then".

"Jealous much" he joked, trying to make light of the seriousness of her increased gun usage, since returning to the CSI lab "Hey, I can't help it if I'm such a popular guy with your concerned hubby, can I".

"Don't you mean worried sick Jim? I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell him of every incident where I've had to draw my gun" She sighed at thought of all the times over the telephone line, at odd hours of the day, when she'd had to reassure him that she was indeed fine and taking every precaution to stay safe.

"He's really not happy with me being in any situations where there is a possibility of gunfire, or of me getting hurt, and I don't want that to be the deciding factor for him returning to the states before his teaching contract has ended" Sara added, hoping he'd try not to further worry Gil, after his latest threat via phone, to come back home to Vegas immediately.

Striding into the reception area, Jim replied "So I'll lay off the dramatics when he asks, but I wont lie to him Sara" he rubbed his face wearily, uncomfortable about being put on the spot by her "I'm just looking out for you, for him okay".

Jim introduced them both and told the receptionist they were expected by the president, then they were led down a corridor to Ms Gilbert's office.

Leaning in closer behind Sara's shoulder, Jim whispered in her ear "Try to keep a lid on your temper with this chick this time, wont you", to which he received a warning glare from Sara.

As they neared the office doorway, partitioned with half glass, loud muffled, but raised voices could be heard "Excuse me. I will let Ms Gilbert know that your here to see her" the receptionist said a little embarrassed, by the noise emanating from the office, as she slipped into the room.

Looking over the top through the glass section, Sara could see Jane Gilbert sat at her desk, looking clearly agitated, while her hands worked furiously, and her off tone voice enunciated several words.

Sitting with her back to them, was an unknown blond woman, who's own hands worked at a quick rate of signing, her voice similar to that of the president.

The receptionist looked to interrupt them mid argument and inform Dr Gilbert of her guests, she looked up, leveling her glacial gaze with Sara.

Jane Gilbert gave the CSI her best look of contempt before signing that she had visitors, clearly still unforgiving of Sara's insensitivity, and lack of understanding foible years ago.

"I'll take that as, our victim still isn't happy with me handling her case then, Jim" Sara said while facing away from the woman, looking at Brass, so as not to let the woman lip read her.

Sara was turning back around to face the office, when the door flew open, and the other arguing woman flew out in a hurry, letting her get only get a brief gimps of who it had been.

Right away, a tiny spark of recognition registered in Sara's brain, but because she hadn't seen the full facial features of the female, She couldn't place her exactly.

"You ready?" Jim nudged her, as the receptionist held the door open for them.

"Yeah" Sara said watching the retreating back of the disgruntled woman, going down the corridor.

On entering Sara took a deep calming breath, then immediately smiled in a friendly manner, before making sure her face was fully visible to Ms Gilbert, as she began to both speak and sign fluently.

"/Hello Dr Gilbert. I hope you are feeling much better after last night/" Sara, smiled again warmly.

Jane Gilberts expression softened as she watched Sara stood before her, an appreciative smile graced her mouth as she held out her hand, while indicating that they should take the two seats in front of her desk.

Jim sat, but Sara preferred to stand while she signed, introducing herself and the police captain.

"/We hope you will be able to provide us with any information that might help us with the investigation and catching whoever did this to you/" Sara added.

The President apologized for judging Sara this time, by her previous meeting with her in years gone by, then said "/Your ALS is very impressive Ms Sidle. Where did you learn to sign so fluently?/".

"/I learned the basics with an on-line website and books on the subject, but mostly I've had private tutoring for the last five years/" Sara replied cryptically.

Brass coughed lightly, he knew damned well who'd taught her, and he just bet that they'd had quite some fun with it too.

Sara shot him a glare, before looking back at Ms Gilbert.

"/Well your teacher taught you well, and you've certainly mastered it like a natural/" Ms Gilbert complimented.

Sara then went right into asking her all the questions that she thought were pertinent to the case, including a full run down of her movements that whole day, both women were much more relaxed and comfortable in each others presence now.

The receptionist reappeared later, sheets of papers in hand, as the interview was coming to a close "Here is the itinerary list for Dr Gilbert's scheduled day, for yesterday, and the Invited guests and board members list, of the department of deaf cultural studies meeting last night" she gave them to Sara with a gentle smile, then left again.

Sara thanked the woman, then stood asking 'Jane', they were on first name terms now "/Your earlier heated discussion with Ms Nichols who left in a rush when we arrived, was that in connection to last nights meeting?/" she asked, the slight recognition earlier was still nagging at her, but the name meant nothing to her at all.

"/Yes, she is still a little upset at the budgeting decisions that were made for the next twelve months by the board/" she answered.

"/Her proposed, projects allocation of money for an overseas student exchange program, has been suspended for this next financial year/" she sighed heavily "/She left the meeting early with another invited guest/".

Jane winced ever so slightly, before adding "/But the funds I requested for the students at the college, towards specific future socializing events, to improve, and encourage increased confidence for those leaving the safety of this college, were given the go ahead for two years and possibly more. Thats depending on the outcome of the success of it helping deaf young people to integrate, and be accepted better into society/".

A thought suddenly struck Jane, at the line of questioning "/You don't really think she's a suspect do you?/" shaking her head at the CSI and Captain she continued "/She's been a dedicated and hard working teacher at this college for the past five years. She came highly recommended to us for the post, and has been a personal friend of mine throughout that time/".

"/Your looking in the wrong direction Sara. Hannah just wouldn't do this...She's so gentle, caring, compassionate and kind, that she'd be incapable of trying to harm someone the way, whoever tried to with me/" she stood herself now, with pleading eyes.

"/Okay, but we still have to look into every possibility and cover all the bases, just to make sure we're doing our jobs correctly Jane/" Sara smiled "/Thank you for all the information, it will be very helpful to us with our work/" Sara smiled again "/We may need to speak with you about certain aspects, but we'll keep you updated with any developments/" she offered, with a held out hand to shake.

Walking down the corridor back to their respective cars, Sara opened the file she was holding and glanced down at the list of board members and guests at the meeting Ms Gilbert had attended.

"Well that went well" Jim commented with a smirk "So, you know how to do sign language now, huh" he added, hoping to open up a conversation with the brunette who was reading the file.

The name '**Grissom' **jumped off the page at Sara and she stopped suddenly, re-reading the line her eyes had just seen.

**Guest - Mrs Esther Grissom - Representative - California Deaf Cultural Studies.**

Sara groaned lightly "I don't need this" she mumbled, then read on.

Underneath Mrs Grissom's name was printed Ms Hannah Nichols and her professional details, listed as a guest to the meeting as well, then the penny dropped for Sara, with all the pieces agonizingly coming together.

Hannah Nichols was the friend of her mother in law, who Sara had met only very briefly, but horribly embarrassingly so the evening before, the very same woman who had been arguing with the victim not that long ago, and who could quite possibly be their suspect in the bombing.

"Need what?" Brass asked frowning at her concerned.

Sara rubbed at her temple, a slight headache was forming, from tiredness or the development, she couldn't define as yet "I'll tell you while you take me for a coffee" she said rather disheartened.

_**A/N – **I am posting this in a rush, because I am going away for a pre-Christmas break tomorrow morning for 4 days :). Hope you enjoyed this chapter and how the story is going so far. I am still trying to add humor and case stuff in the chapters where I can & trying to make it believable. My apologies for any inconsistencies with anything to do with deaf services/titles for the USA etc It's not a field I am familiar with, or had the time to research for the story so far. Probably 1 more chapter will be posted before the Christmas holidays, with a treat of some GSR thrown into the mix as well :)_

Please take the time to leave a review/comment, it really does encourage further writing and they really are gratefully appreciated.

**Ms **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – Please see chapter 1

_**A/N –** Happy New Year (Yeah I know it's late:)! Thank you as always for all the great reviews for the last chapter guys, I really do love reading them and appreciate them so very much – Sorry for the delay in posting, but my writing muse stayed away on vacation, well after I returned from mine & only just came back! -On with the story. Please R & R – Enjoy!_

**The Mrs Grissom's Gauntlet A La Vegas Chapter 5**

Jim Chuckled, as he listened to what was undoubtedly a very abbreviated, and uncomfortable description of how Esther Grissom had unexpectedly arrived at Sara and Gil's Vegas home.

"Jim" Sara warned, with a slightly, red tinged cheek and glare.

Fearing Sara would clam up and not tell him what was bothering her, Jim just shrugged in his defense, then his face took on an apologetic look as he spoke "Sorry. Please carry on, ya never know I may be able to offer my expert advice".

He grinned cheekily, before picking up his cup to drink.

Looking a little indecisive at first, Sara sighed then carried on relaying everything to her friend.

The waitress came by and topped up their coffee's, depositing the sandwich orders on the table with a friendly smile.

"Ah! Having to deal with the Mother -In-Law with a conveniently absent Bugman" Brass commented, then shuddered as he thought of his own experiences, with his Ex wife's nasty mother.

Sara fingered the cup handle of her coffee, as she nodded solemnly while staring into the dark liquid, sat opposite Jim in the diner booth.

"And now she's managed to get tangled up with your case" Jim stated, as he nudged his empty plate away, then wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"Ya got my sympathy right off the bat" he commented as he dumped the napkin on his plate and then picked up his drink.

Sara pushed her barely eaten snack across the table with some distaste, her appetite clearly suffering with her dilemma.

"It's not sympathy I want JIm...I just wish" she paused and let out a huff, "Doesn't matter" she began to say, then changed her mind, then looked for the waitress for another top-up.

"You wish you could speak with the old man, instead of me right now" Jim interpreted what she wanted to say.

"No offense Jim, but..." she struggled to explain her missing and yearning to talk with her husband.

"Non taken. But I really think you should lay off the coffee, and at least try to eat a little something more substantial if your still on the clock" he cut her off, with a mildly chastising tone, shaking his head in the negative, to the approaching waitress with coffee pot in hand.

"Jim..." Sara started with an annoyed look to him.

"Yeah yeah, I know the 'You can look after yourself' speech" he interrupted teasingly "Anyhow I thought you and hubby only drank that posh 'Imported English Tea' nowadays" he added with air quotes distracting Sara, as he saw the waitress turn back towards the kitchen.

A little disgruntle at the Captains ploy, Sara set her cup back down on the table with a thud "Well the mix of Gil's Mom and the case warrants me having to be fully alert and fueled up on Caffeine" she replied sullenly.

"She's not a suspect, so you don't have to recuse yourself from the case, and if your going to be busy with it. That leaves little time for you to entertain Mom in Law" Jim suggested.

"Your right, but Esther's friend..." Sara said.

"Not calling her 'Mom'?...Interesting" Jim commented, with a smirk.

"Don't go there Jim" Sara warningly replied.

The hard glare Sara pointedly sent Jim's way was added with her continued words "As I was saying. Miss Hannah Nichols is now a viable suspect having motive, and us having witnessed her little, earlier altercation with Miss Gilbert" she opened her purse to pay "So I at least need to let Catherine know so she can decide if I need to be removed from the investigation or not".

Jim got up then got out some cash and threw it down on the table "On me" he said as he shook is head at her attempt to pay.

Sara stood up, then swayed a little as a dizzy spell overcame her without warning, and sent her eyesight askew and balance off, she reached out to steady herself on the table, the other hand went to her lower abdomen.

_Ohhhhh God!_

_Lightheaded and nauseas. _

_What the hell?_

_Ok, so maybe just a little too much coffee, on top of tiredness and the headache today isn't helping,_ she thought, taking a moment to close her eyes and ground herself again.

"Sara? You okay?" Jim asked worriedly, as he saw her grip the table edge.

"Yeah" she said shaking her head a little and opening her eyes again "Just a niggling headache that wont go, is all" she replied with a reassuring glance at Jim, who was weighing up her excuse for the near fall.

"You sure?" Jim said to make sure.

"Yes!" she snapped, then apologized for doing so.

"Okay. We good to go?" he asked with a tiny frown.

"Yeah" Sara answered.

Her phone sounded an incoming call, so she unclipped it from her belt, but her face took on a very disappointed look when she opened it to look at the caller display, letting out a sigh she answered.

After listening to the one sided conversation, Jim was told by Sara that it was Greg informing her that he had found the destroyed cell phone Sim card with a partial fingerprint on it. He'd instructed Mandy to prioritize the processing of it, and was now currently running it through AFIS for them, but may need a comparison if the database didn't kick out any matches for them.

She'd told Greg all about the meeting with Miss Gilbert, then about Hannah Nichols and her involvement, and that she was now going to try to interview her as soon as possible to hopefully get a comparison fingerprint, failing them getting a positive hit off AFIS.

It couldn't harm to be one step ahead and preempt having to return with a warrant at a later time.

Jim guided Sara out of the diner when she'd collected the file from the table and put on her coat "I just gotta call Catherine, then I'm going to head over to the department of deaf cultural studies to try to find out Miss Holden's address or contact details. And see if there is anyone in the building that attended the board meeting, that might be able to shed some more light on either of the woman, or the back history of those involved in the committee" she said opening the door.

"Coming with?" she asked as she approached the passenger side of his car.

Pressing the automatic opening key fob for the car Jim snorted "And let you run around Vegas alone, all caffeine'd up with a loaded weapon on your hip, and pissed at your husband for not calling you .You better believe I'm coming with you Mrs Grissom" he chuckled as he got in to the vehicle.

"I got a mental image of you dressed as Lara Croft, pistol packing with Starbucks in hand and that 'Sidle' death glare boring holes in your intended target" he added as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Jim!" Sara lightly punched his arm "I hope your not gonna be snitching on me to Gil, and putting idea's into his head of me trying to be some kind of a tomb raider wannabe" she spoke with humor in her tone, as he started the engine.

"Well it would be rather apt with your line of work, having done the occasional exhumation, kinda" he snorted as he reversed out of the parking lot.

Laughing at a sudden thought, Sara mumbled "Yeah, and I just bet Gilbert would love that fantasy of me" she began to stare out of the window lost in thought about her wayward other half.

"What was that?" Jim asked over the noise of the accelerating engine.

"Nothing" she threw back, not taking her gaze off the passing sidewalk zapping by them.

Silence awkwardly filled the inside of the car, Jim realized that Sara was much more emotionally down and upset at the lack of her husbands contact, than she'd been trying to convey to him in the diner.

Feeling her suddenly melancholy, Jim asked "Want me to put in a call to Archie to have him put a trace on Gil's GPS on his cell, to try to locate him?".

"What? No!" Sara said swinging her head around to look at him a bit startled "But thanks for the offer, he'll call soon enough, I'm sure" she added, patting his hand gently as it rested on the center console.

The very thought of using valuable lab resources for personal reason's, when the victims families needed them to find justice for their loved one, made her balk, whilst remembering Gil having mentioned his disappointment at Catherine having used them, to determine paternity for her in the past.

Two hours later, Jim had dropped her back at the lab so she could get her own personal car to go home, but that idea didn't appeal to her knowing that Esther could be there now, so she headed into the building, intent on following up on further stuff with the case.

Making a quick call to Hannah Nichols, Sara arranged to meet with her at St Barnaby's College, where the woman taught classes, for the next morning.

Yet another message was left on her husbands voice mail by Sara, who then closed the cell with a light growl, followed by a despondent sigh, before clipping it back onto her belt again.

Settled at one of the dimly lit, lab computer database stations some time later, Sara deftly manipulated the keys on the keyboard while searching for any past police records of those on the list of board members, especially those that attended the meeting and invited guests.

Reaching names beginning with 'G' on the list of names she had already run through so far, she nervously took a cursory glance around to make sure she was alone, as she typed in 'Esther Grissom' and the other information into the data field required for the next search.

She hit the search button with some hesitation, then reached for the mug sat to the side of the computer screen.

Lifting the cup of tea up to her lips, she took a mouthful as her eyes watched the monitor intently.

"Checking out Mamma G?" Greg asked in a teasing, but very amused tone.

Sara violently spat some of the light brown liquid out, as she grappled to put the cup down and try not to choke to death in the process, as tea dribbled from her nostrils.

She coughed, bending over holding her mouth to try to prevent any more tea landing all over the monitor or keyboard.

"Whoa, busted or what?" Greg laughed as he grabbed a couple of paper towels from the nearby sink and handed them to his friend to clean herself down.

"Greg!" Sara breathlessly yelled, as she tried to catch her breath, and mop up all the moisture around her mouth, chin and lap.

"Jeez..." she breathed in deeply, then continued "What the hell are you trying to do to me..." another light cough, then she added "Give me a heart attack?".

Cleaning up the residual droplets that had hit the screen, but luckily not the keys, Greg chuckled "Sorry. You were a bit too immersed in that you were doing that I guess you didn't see me come in, and I couldn't resist" he smirked sheepishly.

"Just quit sneaking up on me, Grissom used to...Never mind" Sara began to say then changed her mind "Mandy got anything for us yet?" she asked switching back into work mode again.

Pulling over a nearby swivel chair, Greg then sat down next to her at the station "No match to the cell Sim print in the LVPD data bases, which is also a match to most of the others we collected from the scene, that we can't eliminate so far" he stated "So she's running them through the educational employment records as we speak, to see if they belong to our Miss Nichols or not".

"Good" Sara complimented him "Anything else?" she asked.

"The majority of the pipe bomb parts you can purchase more or less at any general hardware store, and the batch numbers from the cap and pipe were a bust too" Greg heaved a disappointed sigh "All the manufacturer company could tell me was, that consignment of orders including those batch numbers of stock, went to stores located in the Vegas area".

"So unless you wanna hotfoot it around all the hardware stores here to check for the nearest, or exact match of code numbers to our parts, thats a dead end" Sara stated, rather than asked the younger CSI.

"Looks that way" he admitted, not liking his idea of inquiry not reaching fruition.

"What about the trigger mechanism that exploded the device after the cell phone call was made to activate it? Sara asked.

"Was simple and crude, but also readily available at most electrical or hardware stores, and virtually impossible to track, seeing as there are no distinguishing manufacturers number visible on the parts of it we recovered" Greg told her.

"Basically any kid in a high school chem class could throw one of these together, or even Google how to make one on the net" he added with disdain.

"Yeah, doesn't help when you've got irresponsible parents showing kids how to make them either" Sara mused, as she remembered the case a few years ago of the young boys bones being found in the sewers, and her precarious position of removing the door with Warrick's help, while they kept a close watch on the pipe bombs on the shelf above.

"But..." Greg then said, with a characteristic long drawn out pause "I took another look around the engine compartment and found some charred red fibers underneath the battery, attached to the housing bracket..."

Sara gave him an incredulous look, not liking that he was implying she had missed, what could be a vital piece of information from her initial processing of that area of the vehicle.

"Hold on..." She interrupted, but Greg carried on regardless.

"That none of us would have spotted, if I hadn't actually lifted out the heavy battery and placed in on the tarp, thus uncovering them stuck on to the metal strip" he said pointedly now, a little smirk playing at the corner of his mouth, at knowing Sara had been ready to defend herself to him.

"Oh" was all she said letting out a show breath.

"They're with Hodges, but his immediate analysis tells us its man-made polyester red cloth" Greg added with a grin.

"Good. Good work Greg" Sara commended.

"He'll have more information about them for us soon" he stated "He's on it right now" Greg said swiveling round to look at the monitor.

"If we can get an exemplar sample for him, maybe we can nail our suspect that way" Greg offered hopefully.

Glancing at her watch, it read ten thirty am "You can call it a night Greg, it's way past the end of shift" she suggested.

"And your going home too?" Greg asked, knowing she probably wasn't.

"I'm just gonna finish up running these names from the meeting list through here" Sara indicated to the computer "To see if it throws out anything that could help us with the case".

"Okay, I'll assist Obi-wan" Greg chuckled at his own mentor, mentee joke "Besides I'm still riding my coffee high to be able to sleep just yet" he added as he huddled up towards the screen with her.

"So lets check out Mama Grissom then" he chuckled, nudging her shoulder with his own.

"Enough already" Sara groaned, shaking her head.

"Ya know ya wanna find at least a tiny misdemeanor on her file" he commented teasingly.

"Oh and she's really gonna have some kind of criminal rap sheet with her son having been the former LVPD crime lab supervisor" Sara threw back at him.

They both focused their eyes on the screen in front of them, oblivious of the quietened lab, where the last remnants of night shift were leaving, and day shift was slowly drifting in to take over.

They were just finishing up scrolling through details on Esther Grissom when Sara experienced an odd pricking sensation at the base of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine, which had her shudder slightly.

Blinking, she frowned, then was about to hit the keys, ready go to the last page of information, when a very familiar voice sounded close behind her left ear.

"She got form then?" the male voice asked, with a tinge of humor in his tone.

_**A/N – **Lmao, sorry, has been way too long since I left a cliffhanger for my readers. So who is it do you think? And has elder Mrs Grissom got something in her file that maybe a shocker? I want to try to finish this up very shortly, we have an explanation for the story title coming up and a duel, so hopefully I shall get the next chapter out soon! _

Please take the time to leave me a comment, they really are appreciated and I'd love to know what you think of this chapter, or the story as a whole so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – Please see chapter 1

_**A/N –** Thank you for the great response to the last chapter guys, your reviews as always were really wonderful! I do love reading them and appreciate them and your support for this story so very much. TTMG has so inspired me to get on with this and another story I am currently writing, but wont be posting until I have at least 10 chapters in the bag, so please keep reading! - There will probably be roughly 5 more chapters to this, maybe more! On with the story. Please R & R – Enjoy!_

**The Mrs Grissom's Gauntlet A La Vegas Chapter 6**

Sara whipped around in her swiveled seat quickly, loosing her balance at the momentum and found herself preparing her body, tensing up, ready to hit the hard surface of the floor.

The shocked word escaping her mouth "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...t?" died abruptly in her throat, as she braced herself for impact, but seconds later she only felt relief as safe, strong, and reassuring arms encompassing her torso.

A deep and throaty, masculine chuckle assaulted her ears, as adrenalin powered through her entire person from the near miss injury she might have sustained, and the unexpected appearance of owner of 'those', particular firm and muscular appendages.

Catching her breath, while trying to will her heartbeat to return to normal, she then rasped out "Not funny Gil, that's..." she gulped in air closing her eyes momentarily, then opened them again "Thats the second time tonight thats happened to me".

Greg winced, then sheepishly shrugged at his former boss who'd locked his accusing, and slightly, still jealous eyes on him.

"Oops!" Greg mumbled as he cheekily grinned at Grissom to placate him.

Shaking his head a little and making an educated guess at the younger CSI,'s continued antics with Sara, had Gil making a mental note to himself to speak with Greg at some point, to remind him of good working practices in the working environment.

Returning his attention to his wife, Gil hauled Sara upright from the crouched down position, where his quick reflexes had just managed to catch her before hitting the ground.

Holding her steady with one arm wrapped around her waist, his other rising to cup her cheek furthest away from him, he asked her with tenderness "You okay honey?" the endearment slipping from him with practiced, and familiar ease now.

"Uh huh" Sara's face lit with a bright and loving smile, as she leaned into his touch for a few seconds, absorbing the warmth coming from his palm.

"Good" Gil replied, returning her smile with a tender one of his own "Sorry about the fright my dear" he apologized, as he released her, taking one of her hands in his own, refusing to relinquish his touch just yet after their lengthy separation.

Sara let him maintain the welcomed contact with her, their gazes still on each other, as she suddenly remembered what they had been doing prior to Gil's unexpected arrival, she flicked her guilt laden eyes away from him, over to Greg hoping he'd help bail her out of this one.

"Still throwing yourself at the G Man I see" Greg teased weakly, feeling a little awkward at the intimacy of the couples display "Ohhhhhh, how you still wound me deeply" he stated dramatically, grasping at the left side of his chest, leaning on the counter and stumbling backwards along it, as if about to collapse.

Trying to hide her smirk at Greg attempting to divert away from the monitor screen, she felt Gil's hand temporarily tense in her own, as he seemed to possessively step right up to her side as he spoke "Need I remind you yet again, about Sexual harassment in the work place Greg?" he said with an edge of warning in his tone.

"Or the fact that you are saying this to a married woman, 'My wife', with her husband, 'Me', clearly standing right here?" he asked pointedly as he now guided Sara back into her seat, indicating to the two of them, that the ploy hadn't worked.

Himself now taking the vacated chair of Greg's to the side of her, Gil cleared his throat.

"Greg.." Sara began, but seizing his opportunity to escape not only a awkward situation with the couples reuniting, but the object of what was contained upon the monitor, Greg just shrugged helplessly.

Then he added as he edged toward the doorway "Okay, going" he declared, sending an apologetic glance Sara's way for his cowardly retreat.

Quickly leaving, but keeping his eyes on the lab as he retreated down the hall, Greg headed for the break room, for his private stash of good coffee, intent on making a fresh pot of decent stuff to give as a peace offering to Sara later.

Letting out a long controlled and nervous breath, Sara brought her eyes from the doorway, down towards the keyboard, avoiding her husbands.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for nearly two days you know, but I had problems with my phone, then I left you a ton of messages trying ..." she leveled her eyes now with Gil seeking answers, but she broke off, but then added "But I guess some of that time you must have been traveling to get here to Vegas" she conceded, added to that the probable complication of changing networks for his cell phone receptions, while he traveled might have played a part in the unfortunate lack of communications.

"I'm sorry, I really should have told you sooner about Mom. I got a TTY _(Teletypewriter type phone for the deaf)_ from her some time ago, telling me that she was going to be visiting Vegas, so I had planned to surprise you both with me coming home the day before Mom was due to arrive. But the flight got canceled because of bad weather conditions, the only re-scheduled flight wasn't until the day she got here. Then when I got to Charles De Gaulle and got checked in, it was announced on the boards that there was a seven hour delay because of a security risk alert" Gil gently smiled at her.

"Thats when I discovered I'd failed to fully charge my cell before leaving, or packing my charger for it. But I did call home and there was no answer, so I left you messages in the hope that you'd get them. I guess you didn't" he stated with regret at his own forgetfulness with his cell phone, while rushing out of the apartment.

"Forgiven?" he asked hopefully, a boyish twinkle in his eyes and a sexy grin graced his face doing so.

"Sure, you know you are" Sara replied without any hesitation, it really was good to see him again, and to be this close to him in person now "Always" she added with a hint flirtation in her tone.

Squinting his eyes a little at her playfulness, and the unspoken dare in her deep chocolate, enticing gaze, Gil felt a sudden twinge of arousal in his groin, as thoughts of what he'd hope they'd be doing soon, after weeks of them not having had any intimate contact, caught up with him.

Glancing towards the doorway, then scanning the glass partitioned rooms for oncoming persons, Gil then turned back to her, leaned in to her and captured her lips in a short, but eager, promise infused kiss.

Feeling his libido reawaken with zeal, Gil ended the kiss regretfully, as he felt the tightenings and pulses of his manhood within the tight confines of his jeans, this wasn't the time nor the place for this, they'd just have to rekindle the spark later in the privacy of their own home.

He pulled back and resumed his former position, shuffling in his seat, then spoke after clearing his throat."I didn't like just calling the lab in case you were either out in the field or busy" his hand started to massage the problem area of her back she'd been complaining about recently "Besides anyone could eavesdrop here" he shrugged looking towards the computer screen, distracting himself from any further sexual stimulus.

"So" Gil started, increasing the pressure of his fingers to penetrate deeper "You were checking my Mothers Police records" he said without judgment, whilst maintaining his gentle massage "For good reason, I have no doubt" he added reassuringly "I bumped into Catherine and she kinda brought me up to speed with whats been going on with your case".

"Yeah" Sara answered leaning forward to enjoy the ministrations more "We'd almost finished" she continued her hands now resting near the keyboard.

"Find anything interesting?" he asked "It's not as if I've had reason myself to look before" he admitted with some interest now as he pulled his glasses from his jacket pocket and slipped them on to read the screen.

"No. As I said, Greg and I..." Sara suddenly stopped talking as her eyes caught something on the monitor before her, the words 'Misdemeanor' and 'Restraining order' seemed to look like flashing, bright neon lights jumping out at her from the screen.

Eyes almost bulging, she turned to look at Gil who was sat frozen in-situ, his own eyes wide in shock at the report on her file dated August 28th 1964, just after his eighth birthday.

"Gil?" Sara asked tentatively, never for one minute expecting to have read what she had just done about his Mother.

Snapping his eyesight away from the text on display, Gil looked at his wife with astonishment, the cogs of his brain setting into motion as a frown built up on his forehead and the tiny stress lines around his eyes increased.

His concentration was palpable, as his mind rapidly sought though the masses of knowledge and childhood memories within that beautiful and intellectual mind of his, trying to recollect the events of the Summer of 64.

Sara saw recognition in his countenance, as he looked back at the report, doing the same herself, to be sure she had really read it completely right the first time;

**28th Day Of August 1964**

**State of California**

**City - Santa Monica**

**Santa Monica College - 1900 Pico Boulevard**

**Santa Monica College & City Budget Peaceful Protest on said Campus grounds**

**Miranda Warning Given.**

**Accused questioned over disturbance of the peace, & Inciting questionable aggressive protest Methods, **

**directed towards a Mr Oliver Carlson Mayor Council for Santa Monica,**

**in direct response to his recent announcement of this years financial budgeting forecast for**

**the city, and various departments associated with that.**

**Restraining order applied for by the Plaintiff - Oliver Carlson Mayor Council for Santa Monica against;**

**Defendant - Mrs E Grissom. Later revoked by the Plaintiff.**

**Defendant Mrs E Grissom later released without criminal charges being brought**

**Mrs Esther Grissom Issued with a Caution for her involvement in the incident.**

"Oh. I remember this now" Gil said turning to her again, his nervous gaze flicking over towards the doorway with indecision.

Searching his eyes as he returned them to her, Sara reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, she understood completely that this would be quite hard for him to be able to tell her about.

Perceiving his reluctance to share something so private, out in the open with the possibility of eavesdroppers, Sara rose and went over to the door and closed it quickly, giving them a modicum of privacy, before returning and sitting again, re-taking his hand in hers reassuringly.

Taking a quick look towards the door and corridor again to double check they were still alone, and would be that way at least for a brief time, he continued a little uncertainly "It was the first time that I can remember ever going inside a Police station, and it seemed like fun for the most part" he shrugged still recalling the days events.

"Dad was out of town delivering some lectures to PhD Botany students. He'd been away a while, so Uncle Herb spent quite a bit of time with me that summer" he held her eyes as he spoke "Mom took me to the college with her early that morning, and we were meeting up with him for lunch. When we got there, this well dressed guy was standing at a podium talking on a microphone, with a deaf interpreter signing ASL to the big crowd of people, that were watching him whilst waving anti protest banners".

He carried on with renewed confidence remembering the finer details now "As we stood on the banking close to the crowd watching everything, I got distracted by a ladybug crawling in the grass and was bothered that it would get trampled on, so bent down to pick it up. But when I stood up and turned to show it to Mom, she'd taken off almost running at the smart looking guy on the platform. Next thing I see is Mom kinda grunting and trying her utmost to speak audibly, although ungracefully, while signing frantically and prodding the guy aggressively in the chest, as her face turned red and angry" Gil winced at the memory.

"I still had the ladybug in my palm, as I looked around at the crowd surging forward, many of them angry and ready to make it known that they were upset about what the guy had just spoken about. I lost sight of Mom, and I heard the sirens blaring loudly, then saw numerous cops come from all over the place, grabbing people who were now fighting, shouting or pushing the guy and his aides" Gil said squinting as he narrated.

"Uh huh" Sara gently, then added for him to continue "So?"

"Well the ladybug flew off, for which I was happy about that it wouldn't get harmed. So I was just watching it all unfold in the crowd in front of me, and the next thing I know is this young burly officer hauled me up to his chest by grabbing me under the arms, saying that it was okay and that he'd take care of me" Gil said the last part with condescension in his tone.

"I told him to put me down immediately, which he did, laughing and calling me 'Buddy'" he said pulling a disgruntled face recalling it "At the PD they asked me a bunch of the standard questions, name, parents, address, then left me in the canteen in the care of a lady cop and a can of soda".

"Is that all you can remember?" Sara inquired gently, a soft smile on her lips at listening to her husband talk about his childhood.

Gil chuckled then "No, Not quite. I remember Uncle Herb came to get me about a couple of hours later, and that the cops just wanted me out of the station, after causing them quite a stir with my very first discovery of a periplaneta American".

"A cockroach? In the kitchen?" Sara asked the double question perplexed.

"Yep! Not a big specimen, but enough to have some jerk knock it out of my hand and stamp on the poor thing, obliterating it's existence" he stated with disdain.

Sara now laughed at the mental image that was painted in her mind, of an eight year old excited and intrigued Gil, head of unruly light brown curls, and curious sparkling blue eyes, holding out his prize, a common American Cockroach found in the Police canteen at the station for all to see.

No wonder they had wanted him out of the building so quickly, with the implications of him finding the unhygienic kitchen pest in their midst, while officers and staff would have been tucking into their snacks.

"Uncle Herb pulled me up on to his shoulders, thanked them for looking after me, and then we went upstairs where Mom was waiting for us with a huge smile for me" chuckling he added "Herb even got me Ice-cream too on the way home before dinner".

"Mon didn't even scold Herb for it either" he looked kinda smug monetarily telling her.

Gil grinned happily now "I now suspect that I might have inadvertently helped with her speedy release that day" he shrugged a little "It would go a long way in explaining why Mom never made a fuss, but just smiled wistfully whenever I brought cockroaches into the house, and kept them in my terrarium after that day" he added with reasoning.

With a satisfied and loving smile, Sara nodded "Yeah maybe" she let go of his hand and added with sincerity "Thanks for sharing that with me" before turning back to the keyboard again.

Thinking about his Mother now, Sara had to like the woman a little after knowing she had almost single handedly, nurtured and encourage her son's natural curiosity of life and the sciences, to have him become the great forensic scientist and wonderful man he had become today.

_She'd give the woman another chance, after all she'd given her son so many over the years, what harm could it do,_ she thought.

Gil returned her smile with one of his own "Anytime. I probably wouldn't have recalled it, if it hadn't have been for this" he said indicating towards the monitor.

She Google the date and the college into a Santa Monica local newspaper website, and found several small articles covering the peaceful demonstration that had turned ugly on the day of the protest.

They soon found out what had most likely provoked his Mother into having felt that she must react the way in which she had done that day. The local council and government had announced for the fifth year in a row, that no major funds would be directed or awarded to any of the deaf services, including education, health or promoting awareness of the hearing impaired.

"Mom was quite the deaf community, funding activist and spokesperson over the years. Still is in California, and highly regarded too. Which is why she's in town as a guest of the Deaf cultural services, and why she was pretty upset that day no doubt" Gil stated with evident pride in his tone.

"Yeah I can understand that" Sara replied thoughtfully, her mind quickly reverted back to the case and the possible motive they'd been investigating so far.

_No..._

_She wouldn't..._

_Would she?, _Doubt began to creep into her psyche.

_But she's already shown form in the past, that she's willing to stand up for people with hearing impairment issues..._

_And lack of funding associated with them..._The rational side of her brain argued.

_Even going as far as almost assaulting a guy, for him to have to initiate going through with a restraining order against her, _Sara thought, a frown marring her usually smooth forehead.

Noticing 'that' particular rationalizing look on his wifes face, Gil asked with concern."What is it dear?"

Shaking her head, she focused on her husband and gave a forced smile "Nothing. I'm probably just a little tired is all" she replied, trying to play down in her head where her thoughts had been going.

Letting it go for now, Gil kept his eyes on her face, taking note of the slight darkness under her eyes and the tiredness in her posture "When did you last sleep?" he asked her.

Sara shrugged not meeting his eyes "Oh you know..." she answered hoping he wouldn't push the issue.

"Sara..?" Gil asked with a raised brow, informing her he was fully aware of her past sleeping habits, or lack there of, and was not happy that she may be slipping back into her old ways in his absence.

"I've been kinda busy with this case and I dunno when I last slept" Sara replied testily

"Sara.." Gil warned mildly.

"When your Mother arrived. Okay" she snapped at him as she leveled a mild glare at him, then immediately regretted it.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"Honey thats nearly two days ago" he chastised, but his tone was laced with concern "We discussed this. It's not healthy, nor good for you anymore" he commented "How long as this been going on?" he asked, but then changed his mind, knowing that to confront her about this in her tired state would only fuel an argument that could be easily avoided by waiting to broach the subject later.

"Never mind" Gil amended.

"Come on. Either this can wait for now" he pointed at the list of names to the side of the keyboard "Or Greg can handle it while you take a few hours at home" he said standing up and grasping her hand in his.

"I've got a meeting at the deaf college in about.." she broke of to look at her watch "Eight hours Gil" Sara defended her need to stay at the lab and prepare for the interview.

"I'll make sure your awake and ready to attend it. Don't worry about it. You do need to rest though Honey" he coaxed as he closed her file, and nodded to the computer for her to power it down.

Five minutes later Sara entered the break room, with Grissom following her, where Greg was just pouring a fresh cup of coffee.

The pungent and rich aroma of the coffee entered Sara's nostrils, but instead of perking up her senses to a high at the smell of his own personal brew, it seemed to slowly, but thickly, travel down sickly to her the pit of her stomach, where it then began to roil around, making her feel like she had a heavy swirling sludge inside of her.

Cupping her hand to her mouth on a gasp, Sara felt the urge to gag, so turned away quickly, pushing her husband aside abruptly, while dashing for ladies wash room.

"What the...?" Grissom asked Greg, who just stared back at him alarmed.

Following in hot pursuit, Gil caught up with her after striding into the ladies room without second thought to who else may be in there.

After seeing her wrench and vomit, mostly tea colored liquid into the pan three times, Gil assisted her to rise and began to clean her up, stating without argument, that he was taking her to see their physician before her appointment at the college.

"This isn't up for debate Sara" Gil intoned as he led her back outside to the receptionarea "I know about the dizzy spell and your throwing up near a crime scene a couple of weeks back" he added, letting her know he'd been checking up on her while he'd been away.

"Brass" Sara stated irritably "You've spoken to Jim since you got back".

"I have" he freely admitted "And you should have told me whats been going on Sara" Gil added with a degree of annoyance in his own words.

"It's nothing...I'm just a little run down" she defended, while trying to think who could've split on her about the being sick at the call out, because Jim hadn't attended that one with her.

"Well we'll see what Dr Franks has to say about that after he's thoroughly checked you over" he said resting his hand on her lower back, as he guided her into a chair.

"I'll go tell Greg to carry on with your search of those names on the list, and to call if there's any developments with the case. Then grab your stuff. Stay right here until I get back" Gil instructed with a pointed look to say 'No argument' before stalking off back towards the break room again.

Thirty minutes later Gil led Sara into their condo, where Hank very enthusiastically greeted Sara, who was surprised to see their dog home for just a short visit, but shaking off that thought, she just trudged tiredly and absently, walking past the three large haulage trunks stacked up in the kitchen, then the two bulky suitcases stood out in the hall to their bedroom, before dropping haphazardly onto the bed.

Shaking his head at her unusually sharp mind missing the clues to his more permanent return home, Gil let Hank out in the yard first, then went in search of his wife.

Sara was sprawled out on the top of their huge bed, her brunette locks spread over both his and her pillows, she was sound asleep in deep relaxation, it indicated to Gil how tired and exhausted she really was, so he quietly, but gingerly went about stripping her down and settling her in bed under the covers, with the odd mumbled and incoherent displeasure from her in doing so.

Kissing her temple then sliding the comforter up to cover her shoulder, Gil went to look and see if his Mother was home, or had managed to return to see the message, he'd left out for her in a note pinned to the guest bedroom door.

His note was gone, but had been replaced with another in reply;

_Dear Gilbert_

_I'm Sorry that I managed to miss your surprise arrival home son._

_It really is lovely to know that you have now returned home to Vegas, to be with your wife, like you quite rightly should do so._

_Married couples should at best, live in the same town, but..._

_Anyway my dear, we will catch up soon while I am here._

_I'm sure you and Sara can manage some free time from that busy schedule of your lives for me to at least, manage Dinner with you as a couple._

_Still catching up with a mutual friend of ours, and will tell you all about that when I see you._

_I have a small overnight bag with me so will be staying out for the night after we have eaten dinner, then we have many things to discuss for the reasons I am here in Vegas to begin with._

Love to you both

Mom.

_**A/N** – Sorry I didn't cover the some of the things I said I would in my A/N last chapter, but I really did have a lot to include in this one first. Hope you liked the return of the Bugman (Here & in TTMG's), and the fact that unlike some authors I gave Mamma G a misdemeanor on her Police rap sheet (BTW 'She got form', means - Does Mrs G have anything on her police record just to clarify). Next chapter we find out whats up with Sara, the only thing I will say to you all, especially with my known twists to stories, is Don't assume anything :) We also get the showdown with The Ex, Grissom's Mom & Sara – Take care, more soon!_

Please take the time to leave a review, they really are important to authors to show that your still interested in their stories, and wish them to continue with them!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – Please see chapter 1

_**A/N –** Thank you as always for the reviews for the chapter guys, they really are appreciated! ! On with the story. Please R & R – Enjoy!_

**The Mrs Grissom's Gauntlet A La Vegas Chapter 7**

Looking at her watch again as they sat in Dr Franks waiting room to be called in, Sara fidgeted about with the magazines on the small table, flipping through a few women orientated gossip/fashion types, then discarding them with distaste, all the time darting nervous looks towards her husband who was currently acting his usual unflappable self, while engrossed in a copy of last months National Geographic edition.

Wonderful, artfully captured images of various flora and fauna and more specifically 'insects' of the Galapagos Islands had captivated Gil as soon as he'd opened up the magazine after taking his seat, he was now reading about some Australian guys latest visit to the islands to capture on video and still photography the _Phoebis sennae marcellina,_ or more commonly known Sulphur butterfly. The only yellow butterfly in the islands, and one of only eight species of butterfly and many species of moth known to be from the Galapagos.

Letting out a derisive snort, Sara caught the headline, revealing the region of the world that the insect article that her husband was reading was from, then she huffed as she rummaged in her purse to make sure she had the address of the college with her..

_Oh you'll read about precious little, pretty yellow butterflies from the Galapagos, but you wouldn't god damned well come with me to explore them when I wanted you too,_ Sara thought spitefully, pulling out the note with the address on, then stuffing it out of sight again.

_Oh no._

_I can't... _

_We're so short..._A sarcastic Grissomesque voice echoed in Sara's head.

_The team needs me..._

_The lab needs me..._The tormenting pathetic voice carried on.

_Someone always frickin needs him!_

_Well what about me!..._The tiny, but selfish part of her brain screamed.

_Good ole reliable Sara Sidle huh?_

_Who just dropped her life and came running like a good little CSI lapdog for you._

_I needed you dammit! _

"What?" Gil asked faking innocence, sensing her distress and dislike of being at the physicians, but not wanting to provoke her into releasing the Sidle temper on himself.

"Nothing!" she snapped back at him as he searched her eyes, that were now flitting around the room to see if anyone had over heard them.

Gil let the magazine rest on his lap as he reached a hand over to grasp one of hers in his "Honey?" he asked lovingly without reproach, giving it a squeeze.

Which only made her feel really guilty for bitting back at him, and her horrible selfish thoughts, even though he only showed love, concern and compassion in his gaze.

_Jeez! Where the hell is all this coming from? _Sara thought.

_The poor guys been home less than a day and I'm on the verge of ripping him a new one._

_I'm finally going crazy!_

_He doesn't deserve this._

_He really doesn't...Not when he's the man that I love, and would go to the ends of the world for. _

_I should be happy._

_Ecstatic even, that he's finally finished his tenure in Paris sooner than expected, and home again._

_We should be happily spending time together, not...Not me wanting to pick a fight with him for no conceivable reason what so ever._

_This isn't like me,_ was her last thought on a long sigh, as she eyeballed Dr Franks consulting room door.

She looked at her wristwatch again, avoiding Gil's eyes now "I've got an hour and a half before I have to be at the college" she stated irritably.

"They'll be calling you in soon Honey, stop fretting" Gil spoke tugging on her hand to get her to meet his affectionate smile "I'm here with you okay" he added with conviction, just before placing a chaste kiss on her lips and pulling back.

Taking seats positioned in front of Dr Franks desk, and after exchanging the obligatory greetings and pleasantries the Doctor asked what the purpose of their visit was for.

Sara began by trying to justify the appointment by making her own feeble diagnosis, stating that she was just probably a little run down and in need of a tonic or something, citing Gil's exaggerated concern for her well being, as per usual where her health was concerned.

But not letting her get away with her flippant remarks, Gil began reaming of a list of symptoms that he was aware of, much to Sara's annoyance, that was punctuated with an elbow to his ribs and a hard glare from his wife.

"And you did complain of your breasts feeling a little unusually tender earlier today when ..." Gil's words tapered off as Sara gave him a hard pointed stare, as if to say 'Don't you dare'.

Dr Franks having known the couple now for quite some time chuckled, as she watched the interaction of the couple before her, but she was also well versed in some of their problems emotionally and psychologically, and health-wise, that both had experienced in recent years and the past, after reading their individual files.

Clearing her throat to gain their attention back to her, Dr Franks asked them a simple question, one that had both of them wide eyed with stark and sudden realization "Have you been actively seeking to conceive recently?".

"No!" Sara blurted, then turned dumbfounded to Gil.

"What?" Gil replied dumbly at the same time, doing a perfect impression of a fish out of water expression, before locking eyes with his wife.

"What? No. We...We haven't" Sara spoke again with a nervous lilt to her voice, returning her look to the Doctor.

"What she means...Is...We...Well...We're...We..." Gil fumbled with his words as rapid thoughts and ramifications of Sara being pregnant, them having made a new life without even realizing that they might have done so, of becoming parents to a baby, and all the symptoms only pointing to one possible conclusion, assaulted his beautiful, but hectic mind.

_I've got a PhD in biology for crying out loud..._

_And I'm a scientist...A pretty good one, so I've been told on numerous occasions._

_So why in the hell didn't I connect the symptoms before having this curve ball come at me?_

_Why didn't they add up to a pregnancy?_

_The clues have been there, right in front of me, staring at me!_

_And I still managed to miss this one._

_It's a good job I'm not still at the lab as a CSI anymore_

_I'm slipping._

_Dropping the ball._

_It's just as well I retired_, Gil thought, trying to mentally reason with himself.

"I...I'm...He...Gil and...I...Damn it...We..." Sara also couldn't seem to be able to focus herself enough to be able to form an intelligible sentence now, feeling so rattled and flustered herself, the thought of a fetus growing inside of her freaking her out big time.

Seeing the panicked look in both their faces, Dr Franks held up both palms to them "Whoa guys, lets not get ahead of ourselves here just yet" He said trying to calm them a little.

"It's a little too early to jump to conclusions without a complete history or any tests, but I will tell you that most of your described symptoms are consistent with pregnancy, but there could be another explanation for them too, so..." the doctor broke of as he tapped on his keyboard of the computer to the side of him.

"If you could just answer a few basic questions first, then we'll take it from there okay" he reassured them, having their focus again.

Taking Sara's trembling hand in his, Gil nodded, then he spoke with her in unison "Okay".

Both their hands were a little clammy, but they maintained a steady and firm contact with each other, knowing that his would be hard for them both to get through.

"I see from your records that you don't have an implant, or regular shots and your not using any prescribed oral contraceptives Sara" Dr Franks stated as he read the computer screen.

"Thats correct" Sara replied.

Looking over at the couple he asked "Have you been using any other forms of contraceptives, like the barrier methods or..." Dr Franks was rudely interrupted by Sara bursting out laughing loudly and abruptly.

Gil shot her a stern look as if he was about to scold a naughty child "Sara" he warned mildly, not amused at her suddenly childish behavior.

"Something funny Sara?" the doctor asked with confusion..

Getting herself composed Sara apologized "Sorry, It's just that..." she chuckled again, her nerves most likely making her act the way that she was acting right now "Well unless Gil's little swimmers have the same genetic makeup and stamina that Mark Spitz had, then they'd have had a hell of a swim with a barrier of roughly 5,412 miles" she admitted on another spluttering laugh.

"Very droll" Gil commented indignantly, letting go of her hand and joining both his own clasped hands in his lap.

"So yeah, you can say that we use the barrier methods" Sara couldn't help adding still with humor in her voice

Shaking his head at her antics, Gil looked at the doctor while speaking in a professional tone "As you know most forms of contraception don't seem to agree with Sara, upsetting her hormone levels or having her experience exaggerated side effects from them. So we've been using prophylactics...".

Sara spoke up quickly "Gil you can say Condoms you know, or even rubbers, it's what everyone else calls them these days" a little tease in her tone.

"Sara" Gil intoned with chastisement, then he let out an exasperated sigh "Can we just please get on with this?" he asked pleadingly.

"Okay" Sara agreed, reaching and taking hold of one of his hands in hers, giving it a slight squeeze, sending him a silent apology with her eyes.

Almost an hour later Sara had gone into the washroom to redress after being examined, she'd provided a urine sample to be tested, before having several blood vials worth of serum drawn for a more in-depth series of testing to be done, while Gil tentatively asked questions or offered his wife support.

As Sara came back into the Doctors room, a nurse from the practice came in, smiled pleasantly at the couple, then handed Dr Franks a few sheets of paper containing information.

Taking her seat again as she adjusted her jacket, Sara relinquished her hand to her husband, shooting him a worried look as they saw the Doctor peruse the results.

They already knew that the internal and pelvic exam hadn't tunned up anything to suggest to the doctor of an impending pregnancy, which he had reassured them of as he had carried it out while minimizing their embarrassment on doing so.

It had already been established by the Grissom's that they hadn't consciously intended to try to become pregnant, after both had offered their own and joint personal reasons for not doing so, citing Gil's health history of hereditary Otosclerosis as a primary reason, and other minor heart related issues that worried him, that he'd thought had been passed on through his fathers genes.

Their ages for them was also a concern offered, rigid workaholic ethics for both another, along with Sara's own serious concerns of her mother having schizophrenia, and her own lack of natural maternal instincts, or feelings when in contact with children in general.

They'd agreed mutually on the subject of children in their earlier relationship being as one of 'Not for them', they reasoned that they'd wasted enough lost years, regretfully, but honestly admitted by Gil, to not taking the opportunity to spend quality personal time together, so the decision was made to just enjoying what years they had left without further interruptions.

Gil had briefly entertained the notion of having the vasectomy procedure carried out many years before when his hearing issues had surfaced, while pondering his future. But clear evidence of his past poor attempts at any kind of a reasonable relationship with woman had failed him, plus the future prospects of him ever having long term, and meaningful intimacies with the female kind, or more specific 'Sara' looked pretty bleak for him too, so he'd thought the surgery a moot point anyhow.

He'd then gallantly offered to have the procedure done once his relationship with Sara came to fruition, but only if they were in total agreement that they were one hundred percent sure that neither of them could foresee children in their future together.

Sara's slight hesitation before answering as honestly as she could do at the time on the subject, was enough to cause doubt for them both, so a permanent solution to contraceptives was deferred, with the immediate solution being decided as in the form of condoms, after the withdrawal method was deemed risky, impractical and messy, but also unfair to both of them.

Any foreseeable concerns for the reliability and prolonged use of them having used the barrier method by them now, had led to this agonizing and worrisome moment in time for them.

Looking up at the expectant couple, anxiously awaiting the results, Dr Franks gave a tiny smile before speaking "Your levels of progesterone and estrogen are well within the expected range for a regularly menstruating woman".

"And as you know the preliminary urine test sample already came back showing no signs of a pregnancy" he said seeing minimal joint relief in their eyes "Which is why we drew blood for more precise testing and put a rush on them for you".

"Thank you. We appreciate it" Gil intoned, knowing that their physician had done them a personal favor.

Dr Franks continued "Your measured hCG ( human chorionic gonadotropin) levels, which are a definitive indicator of pregnancy in the body have come back completely normal, 'negative' of showing any signs of you being in pregnancy Sara" he paused to let the information sink in, then added "And all the other physical test I've performed on you today indicate that your a perfectly healthy individual".

A collective, relieved sigh escaped both Gil and Sara at the news as they looked at one another, some of the built up tension leaving their bodies visually as they turned back with questioning expressions.

"So why is Sara experiencing some of the classic symptoms if she's not actually pregnant, but as you say in good health?" Gil asked right away, a note of apprehension in his voice, knowing there had to be some kind of medical explanation.

"There's got to be some kind of clinical or whatever other reasoning why" Sara joined her husband in the search for answers, a little dumbfounded now, Sara was more than confused right now.

Holding up his palm to ward of further questions for now, Dr Franks spoke again tentatively "Unless other types of symptoms present themselves to you in the coming days or weeks to lead me to believe otherwise, then my only conceivable conclusion as to your present condition is that your experiencing pseudocyesis at the present".

Searching the far reaches of his minds catalog of vast knowledge, Gil quickly recalled the lesser known term for this condition, and his eyes widened as he shot a quick look at Sara, before looking back at the Doctor "Seriously? You've got to be kidding" he blurted out without censor.

Sara soon made the connection too, as the stunned look took over her face like her husbands "No way!" she exclaimed.

After signing the necessary forms at reception, Gil led a rather humiliated and somewhat embarrassed Sara out to the parking lot, his wife was muttering the whole time under her breath as they made their way to the car.

Gil was a little distracted to say the least, by being sideswiped at the unexpected twinge of disappointment on hearing that Sara wasn't indeed with child, his child. A matter now, that would require further serious thought, and probable discussion with his wife in the near future.

"I can't damned well believe this. This is...This is a joke...A big fat crazy joke at my expense. It's just so...So... Screwed up...But it would have to be me this happens too. Oh yes, the crazy freak Sara Sidle does it again, with the weird and unconventional stuff" she huffed out as her husband opened the passenger side door for her.

"Crazy is, as crazy does!" she stated to the silent car as Gil got in the drivers side.

"Like Mother like daughter. Crazy as they come" she muttered sulkily.

"This is so not fair" Sara growled as she violently bucked her seatbelt.

"And it's going to be kept on my medical files now permanently" she whined as she looked down in her lap, her demeanor defeated.

"Honey..?" Gil began to ask tentatively, as he turned in his seat to face her.

Sara instantly held up her hand "Don't!" she bit out, then added "No I haven't been feeling my internal clock ticking recently, nor have I been feeling broody to wanting to start a family lately, so those theories are right out of the window" she exclaimed without any patience "So please don't offer up any other possible explanations okay".

Letting out a shaky, but nervous sign, Gil gave a resolute shrug as he gave up for now on trying to console or comfort his wife, enduring her wrath right now wouldn't help either of them to deal with this outcome.

As Gil started the engine to drive off, Sara suddenly issued a dire warning to him "I swear to god Gilbert Grissom if you so much as breath a word of this to anyone. And I mean anyone. They'll never ever find your body" she stated seriously "Got it?".

A little startled at her words, Gil replied quickly and obediently "Got it" not wishing to upset or anger her more than she already was.

Then feeling bad for making such a violent kind of threat towards him, her conscious kicking into gear, Sara amended it "Or at least you'll be on the couch for a very very long time okay" she murmured.

"Yes dear" was all Gil dare to reply as he pulled out of the lot.

"Coffee. I need a huge dose of the stuff now that I can" Sara insisted as she glanced at Gil driving "Please" she added hoping the beverage would calm her somewhat upset demeanor.

"Of course dear. We'll get a carry out on the way to the college" Gil answered sympathetically.

"Hysterical Pregnancy" Sara huffed out sarcastically "Yeah real funny. I'm really laughing at one" she added miserably.

Gil winced at her words, as he made a turn in the road.

"Who the hell came up with that, or the Phantom pregnancy name for a false pregnancy anyhow" she continued in her disgruntled and upset tone as they drove.

_**A/N – **Thought she was preggers? Nah, been there and done that guys :) I wanted to do a slightly different spin on the whole geekbaby/pregnancy thing, so I hope you all liked it. It did distract me a little from the whole purpose of this story kinda, but I should really get back on track and certainly will do when we cover the next phase with the showdown in the next chapter. Btw I have experienced some years ago now, what my Physician termed as a 'Phantom Pregnancy' ten years after having been sterilized & there seemed no rational reasoning for it at the time, plus all the symptoms miraculously disappeared after seeking the consult & diagnoses from my Dr !_

5, 412


End file.
